Love and Other Surprises – Love Through the Seasons
by Shin Sankai
Summary: Sequel to 'Love and Other Surprises' set over 4 seasoned chapters capturing the adventures and cuteness of the combined family of four through the seasons.
1. Chapter 1 - Autumn Love

**Love and Other Surprises – Love Through the Seasons**

 **Chapter 1: Autumn Love**

#

Noise awoke Yokozawa from deep slumber, something that he'd not had in a long time. Well, not since he met the Kirishima's that is. For years Yokozawa could rarely sleep well, a million thoughts floating about his head, whether it be work or personal. Now though, these two Kirishima's had wriggled their way into his heart, finding cosy spots which no amount of bickering between the two men could break their hold on him. It made ridiculously fuzzy feelings build within Yokozawa's stomach on a daily basis.

Letting off a yawn, his body telling him it was time to rise and shine for the day, the salesman turned his steely blue gaze onto the spot beside him and an eyebrow raised when he realised it was vacant. His hand went out, the sheets cold to the touch. Kirishima had clearly not been in bed for some time now. That in itself was insanely weird. If Kirishima had to go to work, even if it was a precious Saturday or Sunday off, the man would rouse him from slumber for a few moments, telling him where he would be going and then give him a sensual kiss, morning breath and all, before leaving him alone.

Thoughts suddenly left Yokozawa when he heard thudding footsteps, knowing exactly who had made them and he rose from the comfort of the warm bed, picking up his partner's long sleeved shirt which he, most embarrassingly, liked the feel of and wore it often on the weekend. It was a lazy Sunday, one he hadn't had in a long time, doing a lot of overtime in the office, whilst Kirishima had been having rare Sunday's off...not that he was jealous or anything...

Ok, he was.

As he was going here, there and everywhere to do with work, frustrations mounted and could clearly be seen by glancing at the creased eyebrows and the scowl on his face. However, these days Yokozawa was rare to explode, since he mainly worked overtime on his own, or he was on business trips trying to figure out better sales pitches and bookshelf designs for manga which were not doing as well as Marukawa higher-ups hoped. And when the senior sales rep was away on business, he needn't worry about a thing as his phone would be littered with messages, photos and video clips, the Kirishima's and his son having a great time together.

Of course he was a little jealous not being there, but Kirishima would always tell him that eventually the holidays would come around and the four of them would be off on adventures together. Just that thought made Yokozawa work harder and faster.

#

After visiting the bathroom and washing his hands and face, Yokozawa ruffled a hand through his dishevelled hair and thudded down the hallway, making his way into the large open plan living room and came upon one of the most adorable scenes in his entire life to date.

"Papa Zen, Papa Zen! I'm ready!" Yokozawa was gazing at his young son, dressed in a black shirt and a pair of denim overalls. A baseball hat was on his head, Yokozawa noticing it was Kirishima's favourite baseball team. A pair of white socks were on Sora's feet, and he held a plastic rake and bucket in his tiny hands. His gaze, which had been fixated on his little boy instantly moved to the smiling face of Kirishima Zen, who was affectionately known as _Papa Zen_ by Sora these days.

Within the first week that the four of them started cohabiting together, Yokozawa wasn't sure if Kirishima had convinced his boy to call him that or whether Sora had done it himself. Either way, his child was smitten with his lover and the feeling was mutual for sure. And since Hiyo had stopped referring to her own father as _Papa_ there was no way Kirishima was going to stop the adorable boy from calling him that. It did, after all, always bring a massive smile to his face which Yokozawa usually rolled his eyes over, but of course the man did look insanely handsome with such a blissful expression on his chiselled face. And to think it was his young son who did it.

"Well take a look at you." Kirishima grinned down at the energetic Sora. "Are you _sure_ you are ready for this _Little Man_?" Yokozawa couldn't help but smirk as Kirishima, dressed in ripped jeans and a stained shirt, squatted in front of his son, straightening the baseball cap on the youngsters head. Whilst Sora had given him a nickname, his lover had done the exact same thing.

"Hai!" Sora beamed a winning smile, laughter bubbling from him as Kirishima lifted him up and then headed off on their secret mission outside.

"Aren't they cute?" The salesman jolted, eyes glancing down to another beaming smile.

"Hiyo-chan," She took his hand, leading him out onto the back porch, the two of them watching on as Kirishima began raking leaves! Chores was never his strong point, but with the medium sized yard and with autumn in full swing, there were red, brown and yellow leaves everywhere.

"Otousan has grown a fondness for raking leaves." Yokozawa remained silent, watching the duo in front of him. "I think it has something to with his adorable little helper there." Hiyo beamed another smile as she slipped her arm around her beloved Oniichan's waist while the both of them watched as Sora sunk his tiny hands into the dry leaves and began to fill his bucket up, pure concentration on his face and his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth. Yokozawa was in awe that even though he and his son had only just begun to live together, his little boy was doing exactly what he did if he were concentrating hard when he were a youngster.

When Sora had agreed to live with him, he had every intention of moving the youngster into his one bedroom apartment, but in the end, the two Yokozawa's moved in with the Kirishima's instead. He was still amazed that the Kirishima's were not phased at all at him having a child. In fact, it only took mere seconds before Hiyo and Sora became best friends, she having matured even more in such a short period of time as she took on the role of _big sister_ with great enthusiasm and delight. So much so that she was slowly getting Sora to help her make bento for all of them these days. At first Yokozawa was a little saddened that his own son seemed to be taking his place, but it turned out that Hiyo was just teaching Sora some responsibility, even at his young age, which both men grinned at and she still loved making breakfast, dinner and desserts with him a lot. And whilst he and Hiyo had their moments together, the salesman was silently thrilled that Kirishima was taking his role as _Papa Zen_ very seriously (most of the time) and had a lot of one on one time with his new little man.

And even though Yokozawa was still shit scared about being in a relationship again, the fact that he was loved in good times and bad, and they were going so strong too, he was determined to make this work by hell or high water. And when he saw how happy his little boy was with his new extended family...what more could Yokozawa ever ask for?

"I hope Sora hasn't taken Hiyo's place in helping with raking leaves."

"Well, Otousan and I have never had a yard big enough to do something like that." Of course, the only place Hiyo had known was the apartment that her father had bought with her dearly departed mother. "I don't mind at all, and anyway, my little brother is _so_ cute!" Hiyo gushed like an adoring big sister which the salesman grinned at her for, placing his hand atop her head before pressing a light kiss to it. God he was so damn lucky to have them.

"Hiyo-neechan, come play!" Sora waved gaily over at them and whilst Yokozawa took a seat on the covered porch, watching on with a tiny goofy smile on his face as Hiyo's maturity all but evaporated, even if it was just for a moment, as she jumped into the leaves with her little companion who was laughing hysterically at their antics.

#

Over two months ago, when Yokozawa had met the Kirishima's half way in the park, wanting to introduce them to his little boy, he had felt sick to his stomach, thinking it was all a dream and he would wake up and realise he was still alone and Sora wasn't with him. However that just didn't happen as Yokozawa presented his little boy to the awestruck Kirishima's. He watched on as Kirishima took hold of Sora's small hand, holding it so gently like the youngster was going to break before him. When he watched such a serene smile spread across the man's face, as Sora gave him a massive smile of his own, the tension in his shoulders instantly vanished.

"Hi Sora, my name is Hiyori." Hiyo gushed sweetly, Yokozawa placing his little boy on his feet and watched the two youngsters clasp hands. With a deep breath the salesman took the Kirishima's over to his sister, introducing her and then the three adults sat down to chat while Sora took Hiyo over to the play equipment to entertain each other and to also introduce her to his cousins.

An unexpected rain shower had hindered the outing, but there had been promises to meet again for more family outings. And whilst Yokozawa had blushed awkwardly at the 'family' comment, the dashing Kirishima took it in his stride and agreed for more outings to occur and he'd be sure to bring along his extended family as well. That of course had surprised Yokozawa as he felt it was still early days for Kirishima's parents to be subjected to them when they were together. But Kirishima was never phased and whilst the man's parents had been shocked by their relationship, they had accepted him like family as he of all people was making the adorable duo happy.

"Papa Zen that tickles!" Yokozawa broke from his thoughts and gazed upon his giggling son who was in the middle of receiving a tickle torture from his lover.

He was still yet to introduce the elder couple to his little boy, even if he and Sora had been living with the Kirishima's for over a month now. The Editor-in-Chief pestered him non-stop, but he respected Yokozawa's wishes and although he would pout, he was sure that his adorable lover would soon come round to the fact that his laid back and sweet parents would fall in love with Sora just like he and Hiyo had. Plus he was certain they would be excited to have another grandchild they could spoil as well. Kirishima's brother and sister did not reside in Tokyo with their families so Hiyo generally always did receive the most attention from his parents. At constantly hearing those very words of encouragement from Kirishima, it made Yokozawa begin to ponder the very concept.

When the outing in the park was interrupted by the rain that day, it had been a quiet taxi ride back to the suburbs. Yokozawa had felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out, reading a message from his sister. She had approved of the Kirishima's in an instant and boldly brought up the taboo topic of their parents, far too lightly, and suggested that he get back in contact with them, to introduce them to their grandson which she always passed off as a friends son if they ever saw him in photos and such. It appeared their parents had accepted such a lame excuse and even that made Yokozawa furious that they had completely forgotten all about him since they were blind to see the similarities between Sora and their own bloody son! Albeit a disowned one at that!

Yokozawa had shaken the thought from his mind as he turned his attention to Sora and Hiyo, both were snoozing in the back of the taxi next to him, leaning adorably against each other as Sora had not once let go of Hiyo's hand when they had met. Yokozawa had sneakily taken a photo of the adorable duo and then sent it to Kirishima who grinned like an idiot once he saw it, which wasn't until after he paid the fare and then the two men carried their children into the house.

The salesman blushed terribly when he was toeing off his shoes and glanced up, just in the nick of time as Kirishima had locked lips with him, mumbling _welcome home_. Although he hadn't agreed to move in right then and there, it was like Kirishima had a sixth sense to know that eventually he would cave. It of course happened two weeks later, Yokozawa needing time to place his apartment up for sale and box up his belongings and sell anything he didn't need.

He had followed his older lover through the home as Hiyo was the first to be tucked into bed and then Kirishima directed Yokozawa towards another bedroom, surprise on his face as he noticed Sora's name was on the door. Kirishima opened the door and flicked on the light, watching eagerly for the salesan's approval. The bedroom was a mass of toys from dinosaurs, transformers, blocks, books, glow in the dark stars on the ceiling and a massive bed for him to grow into. It was utterly perfect.

"You really spoilt him."

"I spoil what I love." Again Yokozawa's lips were stolen from him and then he watched on as Kirishima took his son from his arms and with little effort and without waking him, tucked him into bed and turned on a night light which shone even more stars about the blue walls. The two men tip-toed out of the room, keeping the door slightly ajar and the hallway light on so Sora would not get scared if he awoke during the night.

Placing the rest of the house into darkness, it was now time for Kirishima to drag Yokozawa to _their_ bedroom for the evening.

#

"Tochan, you come play too!" Yokozawa was snapped from his thoughts once again and turned his full attention to his little boy who had come running up the back porch steps, hands patting his knees excitedly, cheeks a rosy red as a cool breeze swept through the neighbourhood.

"I should be..." The salesman stopped, his gaze moving up and over to glance at Kirishima and Hiyo, they both had identical hopeful facial expressions, wanting him to drop his serious and mature character and come play with them...all together...just like a family should on days like this. "Actually, I'd love to." Yokozawa picked up his giggling boy, and made quick work to the Kirishima's and the rest of the morning was filled with laughter and autumn leaves flying everywhere.

#

"Father, Oniichan, can Sora and I go pick up dinner together?" Both men turned their gazes to their children to see them standing in front of their seated selves, hand in hand and hopeful looks on their faces. "We won't be long, after all, its only just down the road."

"I'm alright with it, what about you Takafumi?" Kirishima handed over some money to his daughter. He loved how much she adored Sora. And he figured he would try and make such a simple routine seem very easy indeed, which it totally was, if not for the adorable worried look on his lovers face.

"Don't talk to strangers." Hiyo grinned as this was a big step for her beloved Oniichan to allow her and Sora to undertake an errand on their own. "No stopping in the park either." Hiyo's brown orbs glanced down to the pouting Sora.

"I'll take you to the park after school tomorrow." And the youngsters grin was back in full force.

"You have to be back in half an hour." Yokozawa voiced sternly.

"What if our order is not completely ready though?" Hiyo replied back.

"45 minutes maximum. If you aren't back by 7, your father and I are coming to look for the both of you." Both kids squealed in delight, their feet pounding towards the front door. "Take your coats, its getting colder out there." Yokozawa followed them to the entrance, watching as Hiyo buttoned up Sora's jacket and then did her own.

"Bye!" They voiced in unison, the front door clicking closed behind them, the sensor light clicking on automatically as the gate opened and closed and then there was silence.

A grunt burst from Yokozawa's lips as Kirishima encircled him within his strong arms, chin dropping to rest against his left shoulder. "Are you alright?" The Editor-in-Chief mumbled against his ear, turning it slightly pink as he decided to turn his head and press his lips to the side of his very sensitive neck.

"I-I'm fine..." Kirishima let out a chuckle as he pulled his dear companion back into their living room.

"Whilst I can see straight through your lie, I'll let it slip for now and just comment on that being a major step as _father_ for you." Kirishima found a curious gaze upon him. "Come on, you hated the very idea of Hiyo being stuck at home on her own and yet you've just allowed the both of them to venture off, right on sunset, on their own together."

"Ma-Maybe I should go after them." A gasp broke from Yokozawa's lips as Kirishima pulled him onto the couch, holding him against his lean body, his back to Kirishima's lean and muscular chest.

"Don't be such a worrisome Tochan. They'll be back before you know it. And besides, this is _my_ moment to have you _all_ to myself." Yokozawa was unable to respond in a scathing tone of voice as his head was turned and then lips enveloped his own. Kirishima's hidden passion was awakening his body, advising him that it had been quite awhile since he'd felt those strong hands glide up his shuddering skin.

"St-Stop it..." Yokozawa mumbled, face reddening as a groan burst from his lips.

"I know, I know, the kids will be home soon." The Editor-in-Chief laid back on the couch, pulling his adorable salesman flush over his lean body. "At least let me hold you until they get back." Kirishima requested and the two men fell silent until,

"Zen," The fingers which were gliding up and down his back immediately stopped. Calling the man by his given name was still relatively new for Yokozawa, but he enjoyed how much his lover adored it.

"Mmmmm?" The handsome Editor-in-Chief drawled back, remembering the sound and vibrations of his name rolling off Yokozawa's lips.

"As the end of the cycle has finished for Japun, for now in any case, do you think you'll be free next Saturday?"

"Are you asking me on a date?" Yokozawa raised his upper body away, peering into the man's sparkling almond gaze. He knew he was being teased and he vowed not to take a bite.

"Lets celebrate the end of autumn with the kids and have a picnic."

"Sounds like a great idea." Yokozawa watched a look flash over Kirishima's face and waited for the man to voice what had just popped into his head. He was, after all, getting used to what looks meant what with this handsome man. "I just remembered there is a community festival happening in the park down the street. Hiyo was raving about it earlier and asked about going to it but it had slipped my mind with all the stuff that's been going on at work."

"Sora would like that."

"Mm, so how about it, want to make an evening of it? Head for the festival and have a picnic as well?"

"We'll discuss it with them when they get back." Kirishima grinned as Yokozawa gazed down at the time on his watch.

"No, its not time yet."

"Sh-Shut up..." Yokozawa grumbled. Even he knew he was being worrisome, but he couldn't help it. They had the cutest kids (he didn't mind acknowledging that himself) in the world and he would hate for anything to ever happen to them.

"Oh, Hiyo made mention of wanting to wear yukata as well, so want to give it a go?"

"Err... I don't think I've worn attire like that since my coming of age."

"I've a couple yukata in my cupboard, we can mull over it when the festival comes closer, yeah?"

"Mm... I'll have to get Sora one too."

"He's going to look so freaking cute." Yokozawa chuckled at the comment.

"You say that about him a lot you know."

"Well, he's a mini you, I was in love the moment I saw him." The room went dead silent. "Ah, are you blushing?" Kirishima tried bending his head to check but Yokozawa was quick to duck it out of sight and then quickly composed himself.

"I was thinking we should make it an extended family event."

"Oh sure, I'm cool with you bringing your sister and her family along. Hiyo and Sora will be really excited to see them again, its been awhile after all."

"Oh, well, sure I can invite Midori and the family to come along, but what I was really trying to say is...could you invite your parents?"

"Seriously? You're ready to introduce Sora to my parents?" Yokozawa gave a jerked nod of the head and was once again engulfed in a Kirishima bear hug and a passionate kiss.

"They're going to love our boy." And the salesman flushed once more at Kirishima's response.

Both men remained in the embrace until their was noise from the front door, both Hiyo and Sora returning safely which meant Kirishima had to finally let go of his lover (for now) and watched him straighten out his clothing and hair before heading into the kitchen to begin setting the table, a tiny smile on his lips as Kirishima went about telling them both about all of them going to the festival and having a picnic as well.

#

The working week went by in a flash and it was now Saturday afternoon and the Kirishima-Yokozawa household was getting ready for their outing. Early morning had seen the salesman off on his errand with Sora to pick out a new yukata and in the process the businessman had sneakily bought one for Hiyo, Kirishima and himself. They'd returned home with their gifts, both Kirishima's surprised at the offerings and Yokozawa had mumbled something along the lines of wanting everyone to have new clothing for new family traditions. He was soon smothered in hugs which was _way_ more embarrassing.

"Is everyone nearly ready?" Yokozawa called from the kitchen, placing on the last lid of the food that he and Hiyo had been cooking once he returned from his outing. He was dressed in a plain black yukata which had thick navy blue and white stripes on it. He wasn't all that fussed with the amount of patterns there were and had chosen plain and simple for himself and for Kirishima.

"Have I got this right? Its been ages since I wore a yukata myself." Yokozawa turned his gaze and felt his breath catch at the sight of the older man. Kirishima's black yukata with thick brown and white stripes on it accentuated his broad and handsome features perfectly. The man looked ravishing.

"Of course its fine Father, I helped you tie it. Obaachan taught me years ago." Kirishima pinched his daughters cheek.

"Hiyo..." Yokozawa muttered as he looked upon the 11 year old.

"What do you think?" The youngster did a twirl in front of both men. She was adorned in a yukata with a maple leaf design in reds, oranges and whites. She looked utterly adorable. Yokozawa had helped curl her hair and placed some of it up with her hair clips prior to her getting into her yukata.

"Where has my little girl gone!" Kirishima whined as he pulled Hiyo into a hug, which of course made her blush and giggle...and roll her eyes as well.

"What about me?" All eyes focused on Sora as he puffed out his chest, awaiting everyone's response to his attire too. The youngster was in a white yukata with a blue sea creature design on it.

"Well look at you Little Man, all grown up." Kirishima scooped down to pick up the beaming Sora while Yokozawa still had a lump in his throat looking upon his little boy...or more or less looking upon all of them as they were about to venture out together as a family.

"We need a photo." And even though he was not one for photos, it had popped out of his mouth before he could even control it.

"What a great idea Oniichan!" Within her tiny bag, which matched her yukata, Hiyo pulled out her pink phone, handing it to her father as they all sat on the couch together, Sora latching onto Kirishima and Hiyo sitting in her beloved Oniichan's lap and with cheesy grins on their faces (and a tiny one on Yokozawa's) the Editor-in-Chief snapped a group selfie. "Lets take lots more when we get to the festival!" Hiyo requested excitedly.

"And when we sit down to our picnic dinner with Takafumi's sister and her family. Oh and Obaachan and Ojiichan too." Kirishima offered up as he handed Sora off to Yokozawa and headed into the kitchen to collect the bags of food and drinks with his ever helpful daughter.

"Obaachan and Ojiichan?" Sora repeated.

"Sora is going to meet Papa Zen's mother and father tonight. They are Hiyo's beloved Obaachan and Ojiichan." The youngster titled his head as he gazed upon his father. "I hope they will become close with Sora too."

"Of course they will, because our Sora is just like our Hiyo – utterly adorable." Kirishima watched as his daughter and lover rolled their eyes simultaneously while Sora let out a burst of giggles as he was tickled.

"Shall we get going?"

"Hai!" The children voiced together and the combined family of four headed off.

#

"Wow!" Both men gazed upon the excitement held within their children's eyes.

"Hiyo-neechan, look over there!" Sora shouted, which he really didn't need to, but his tiny brain was trying to process all the sights, sounds and smells happening around him. Both men followed quietly behind the kids as Hiyo held onto Sora's hand tightly and pulled him over to look upon the fish. They watched as a teenage boy tried desperately to catch one for his blushing date. He failed.

"Father, can we try and catch a goldfish?"

"How about we go and have dinner first, then you and Sora can play any game you want."

"Mm!"

The four headed further into the park and they needn't look far for their extended family as three energetic children found them first and came rushing over, arms wide as the five children had a group hug together. It appeared a month apart was far too long for them. Yokozawa was about to comment about needing to organise regular outings for the kids but he found Kirishima taking pictures of them instead!

"Hiyo and I have not been on a family outing like this in a long time. I want to remember everything!" And although it was a little corny, Yokozawa couldn't help but feel happy about it too. "Oh! Otousan, Okaasan, over here!" The moment was short-lived as he felt himself tense up as Kirishima waved his wandering parents over, they too were laden with a couple of bags which were sure to be filled with delicious food (and probably a bottle of sake or two). And like them, they were dressed in yukata as well.

"What a popular community festival." Kirishima's mother commented. "I was worried we wouldn't find you."

"Its great isn't it? We've moved into an amazing neighbourhood." Kirishima voiced as he gave his mother a hug before clasping hands with his father who in turn slapped him heartily on the back and made mention of having purchased a couple of pricey bottles of sake that he'd like him to try.

"Ah, Ojiichan and Obaachan are here!" Hiyo disentangled herself from her new friends and rushed to her adoring grandparents for hugs.

"Ah, Ojiichan and Obaachan are here!" Yokozawa froze, much like the elder Kirishima's did as Sora was copying Hiyo and raced after her, his tiny arms encircling around the grandmothers legs while Hiyo's were around her waist.

"E-Eh?" Her gentle brown orbs gazed down at the little boy grinning up at her and then down at her granddaughter who burst into fits of giggles before hugging Sora close.

"Obaachan, Ojiichan, this is Sora!" She introduced the 4 year old. Yokozawa gulped down the lump in his throat as he watched the elder woman squat down to have a good look at him in the dull lighting of the park.

"Your eyes..." She voiced softly, fingers resting against Sora's cheek, before lifting her gaze to her dear son and his companion who was being dragged closer to her and her husband.

"Okaasan, Sora happens to be..."

"My son..." Yokozawa finally found his voice, lifting his son up and then his hand went out to assist Kirishima's mother to her feet. "Sora is...my son." He confirmed once more.

"This is...your son...?" She repeated, her gaze turning to look at the surprise held on her husbands face, but then soon after, a grin formed.

"He looks so much like you Takafumi-kun." The salesman let out a rush of air he didn't realise he was holding as Kirishima's father shook his son's hand as laughter bubbled up from the pit of his stomach.

"Isn't it awesome Obaachan? I've got a little brother!" Hiyo squealed happily, just like Sora did as she pulled him from her beloved Oniichan's arms and gave him a piggy back ride, the two of them rushing off as Ame-chan was calling them over to play.

"Ah, um, you see..." To think at work he never fumbled his words, he was a straight arrow there, but right now he just wasn't sure what to say.

"Its alright Takafumi-kun." She could tell he was trying to explain himself, but truly he needn't have to. For if their son accepted this little boy and Hiyo was that ecstatic about being a big sister, nothing her or her husband could say would change that. Not that they had much of an opinion on the matter, other then the fact it was a surprise of course. "He's very cute." Kirishima's mother voiced softly. "And we're very pleased to meet him." Her very words seemed to place the young charming man at ease.

"Like father, like son I say." The handsome Editor-in-Chief voiced, knowing Yokozawa was now glaring at him for the cute comment, but quickly got under control when he could see his sister waving at him in the distance.

"Ah, um, please, would it be alright if I introduce the both of you to my sister and her family?" Again the man was a bundle of nerves but when he saw Kirishima's mother smile that gentle motherly smile at him, and her slender hand slipped into his, any negativity he was thinking was washed away once more.

"We'd loved to meet them." The four adults headed on over and introductions were made.

The start of celebrations and eating began soon after.

Yokozawa was spending a lot of time making sure everyone got enough food (and drinks) and was about to help Sora when surprise of all surprises, Kirishima's father plucked his little boy from his seated position, positioning him in his lap as he began asking him a bunch of questions, which mainly revolved around what his favourite movie was, his favourite toy (or toys) and also to gauge just how much the youngster loved _Hiyo-neechan_ and _Papa Zen_ as they had found out what Sora called them. And according to Sora, it was a lot as he spread his arms wide, voicing "thiiiiis much!" which got all the adults laughing.

"This is the best end of autumn celebration ever." The light haired Editor-in-Chief voiced as all eyes shot to the sky as a bunch of fireworks went off. All children in the park squealed in delight at the display.

"Ojiichan, look at that!" Sora was up on his feet, arm around Kirishima's fathers neck as he pointed to the sky in pure excitement.

With the fireworks blasting away in the sky, it gave Kirishima a moment to catch Yokozawa's attention, hand going out to squeeze his for a moment – a smile of absolute happiness spread upon his lips. And of course that smile was infectious as Yokozawa did the same, his hand turning over as he clasped Kirishima's.

Both men didn't realise that eyes were watching them, but they were soon distracted as the ball of energy known as Sora soon stole everyone's attention.

"Obaachan, lets go catch a fish together!"

"I thought Sora wanted to catch one with me?" Hiyo teased, turning her gaze away and folding her arms over her chest. Her "little brother" came rushing to her side, arms securing around her neck as he shouted he wanted to catch fish with her as well. She immediately giggled with glee, tickling Sora before heading off with her Obaachan who was more then happy to play grandmother to all five children as Midori's brood rushed after them as well.

"How about a toast?" Kirishima's father voiced as he poured a cup of sake for everyone.

"What should we drink to?" Midori voiced.

"Family," Kirishima's father instantly responded, a gentle smile on his lips as he gazed upon his youngest child and the very man who made him the happiest person in the world. "Let's toast to our families."

"Definitely!" The Editor-in-Chief agreed, he finally relinquishing his hold on Yokozawa's hand as he accepted the cup of sake from his father. "To Family!" He raised his cup, everyone doing the same and then the sake was downed in one gulp.

"Oh my god..." Midori and Hatsuharu coughed, which brought a laugh from the older man.

"Not used to sake, eh?"

"Not at all."

"You two need to learn a couple things from Takafumi-kun." Kirishima's father was already pouring the salesman another drink. "Oh, how about a game?"

"You brought your travellers set?"

"Of course! I vow to win against you one day young man." Yokozawa moved to sit next to the elder man, he pulling out a familiar shogi set and the two men were lost in their own little world. It of course made Kirishima insanely happy at the relationship his lover had with his father and it also made it pretty handy for him as he moved to sit closer to his new "sister-in-law" and her husband and they began to converse, getting to know each other better whilst Yokozawa was distracted with drinking and playing his father's favourite game.

#

During the evening, Kirishima had been very effective with the camera and also charmed various strangers to take numerous family photos of them too. He promised to email them (well the good ones that turn out) to everyone when he had a chance to look upon them over the next couple of days or so.

As the festival began to wind down, it was time to get sleepy children to bed as it had been a very exciting and eventful evening for all five of them. And the best part of all for Yokozawa, was how much Sora latched onto Kirishima's mother. So much so that about half an hour earlier, he'd been yawning his little head off and she'd wordlessly picked him up and placed him in her lap, rocking him gently to sleep. His young son was now securely within Kirishima's strong embrace as he leaned forward to press a kiss to his mother's cheek before shaking his fathers hand once more. The Editor-in-Chief shook Hatsuharu's hand and gave the blushing Midori a kiss as well.

"If you ever need us to babysit Sora, just let me know, he's so adorable." Yokozawa gave a nod before he was pulled into a hearty hug by Kirishima's mother. He had to constantly remind himself that they were a very affectionate and hands-on kind of family too. He farewelled his sister and the rest of the family, everyone piling into their respective vehicles and heading off whilst they were fortunate enough to just walk a few houses up the street to their home.

"You seriously need to get used to how affectionate we are." Kirishima muttered, receiving an adorable glare from his lover who took hold of Hiyo's hand as they crossed the quiet street and stepped through the gate into their front yard.

"Father was right Oniichan, this was the best end of autumn celebration ever!" Hiyo repeated exactly what her father stated earlier in the evening before giving off a yawn of her own.

"I hate to admit it, but I have to agree with him." Yokozawa grinned at the pout on the older man's face before ushering everyone inside, locking the door behind them.

He was certain he'd be in for it once he reached the confines of their bedroom, but instead of feeling any sort of dread for the strain Kirishima sometimes placed on his body, he actually felt excitement instead. It'd been awhile since they partook in sex...and even if the man was tired, perhaps he'd bring forth some surprising boldness and catch the man off guard instead.

It would, after all, round out their successful evening.

#

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2 - Winter Love

**Love & Other Surprises – Love Through the Seasons**

 **Chapter 2: Winter Love**

#

Notes: Unsure when the next chapter will be out. Lots has been going on so its quite insane in RL at the moment. I hope someone enjoys the drama...

#

Yokozawa removed his shoes at the entrance, placing his sock covered feet into some slippers and shuffled his way down the hallway and into the living room of his home. He absently brushed his hand over Sorata snoozing on the couch before dropping his bag on the ground and removing his coats and scarf from his body. The home was oddly quiet considering he knew both children were home, as well as Kirishima himself, but the room was devoid of all three.

Out of the corner of his eye, Yokozawa had seen movement from the side glass door and that is when his gaze fell upon Kirishima who was sitting on the back steps, head tilted as he rested it against a post.

"Okaeri nasai, Oniichan." Steely blue orbs turned to another shorter hallway as Hiyo closed the bathroom door behind her and then began brushing a towel through her damp hair.

"Tadaima," He murmured in his deep sensual voice. "Where is Sora?"

"Just finishing up in the bath. He was pestering Otousan to bathe with him, but he seems a bit preoccupied at the moment, so I distracted him instead." Again blue orbs turned to focus on Kirishima all on his lonesome. The very word _lonesome_ did not fit Kirishima at all and Yokozawa frowned, hoping he would be able to get five minutes away from their children, as horrible as that sounded, in order to make sure the man was alright. If there was anything he could do for him, he would do so in a heartbeat.

"Ah! Tochan!" Sora came running over, giving him an ecstatic hug around the legs, face beaming as though he'd been missing him terribly. When in actual fact it had only been hours as Yokozawa had to go into the office on today for some urgent matters and Kirishima himself had thankfully had the day off. Mind you, with how much overtime he'd been working over the past week, to ensure everything was wrapped up before Christmas, the Editor-in-Chief deserved a break for sure.

"Did you have fun with Hiyo-neechan and Papa Zen today?" His little boy nodded profusely, beginning to jabber away at all the fun things that happened today while Yokozawa crouched down to brush Sora's towel through his drenched hair. "Demo... Papa Zen turned sad."

"Oh?"

"We took a drive to visit Mama's grave." Yokozawa gulped down the lump in his throat. He remembered it had been very close to Christmas when his partner's wife had passed away due to her illness. "Otousan wanted to introduce Sora to Mama. He was boasting about being with Oniichan and how he now had an adorable son in the family, but he was still sad."

"I see..." Of course the man was, who wouldn't be? Although, boasting to your dearly departed wife's grave about being in a relationship...and with a man...he wasn't entirely sure that was a good idea. Well there was that and doing it in front of two children as well! Yokozawa would have to think of a way to gently chide the man for that. "Hey Sora, why don't you coax Papa Zen inside where its warm?" Yokozawa promptly turned the heating on, since it was quite cool outside and the fact that Kirishima was outside in a short sleeved button down shirt.

"Mm!" The salesman watched his young son pick up Kirishima's favourite hoodie he wore around the house and with great effort pried the sliding door across, completely letting out the warm air, but for now Yokozawa didn't care as he witnessed, along with Hiyo, the adorableness of his child. Sora had rested Kirishima's hoodie over his broad shoulders before wrapping his arms around the man's neck, startling him it appeared, and begging him to come inside. An exchange of words was voiced and then almond orbs glanced up to see he was home. Kirishima rose from his slouched seated position, directing Sora back inside and closed the glass door behind him.

"You know what?" Yokozawa voiced, gaining the attention of all three occupants in the house. "On my way home I was reading about an amusement park which was going to stay open longer then usual this Christmas Eve." Steely blue and almond orbs watched the excitement on Hiyo and Sora's faces. "How about we go and check it out, have dinner out and then come home and watch our Christmas movies as per the tradition we started last year?"

"Love you Oniichan!"

"Love you Tochan!"

Both children squealed in excitement, the men watching them scurry to their rooms to get themselves ready for their outing. This now gave Yokozawa a moment alone with Kirishima, he silently making his way over as he gave one of Kirishima's hands a slight squeeze.

"Hiyo told me what you did earlier today." Almond orbs dropped from his gaze, but they quickly shot back when Yokozawa boldly cupped the man's face. "Are you alright?" The Editor-in-Chief knocked his forehead against Yokozawa's, drawing his eyes closed as he drank the man in for a moment. He'd no idea what he did to deserve such a caring man, albeit a very stubborn and awkward one, but perhaps his dear sweet Sakura had been looking out for him, since she knew how much he hated being alone. He was so thankful to the the salesman, for he knew he would always hold a candle for his beloved wife, after all, she'd blessed him with Hiyo and for that he would forever be thankful for the relationship they had together.

"It was a lot worse earlier on in years." Yokozawa could do nothing but nod his head at that. "After all, back then, I was all alone." The salesman felt his breath catch at that. "Having Takafumi with me is _so_ much better." The Editor-in-Chief leaned down, pressing his lips against Yokozawa's. "I'll forever be thankful that you're with me." Whilst he knew Kirishima was trying to make light of the matter, he truly was an amazing smooth talker that vanquished any sadness or negativity he felt.

"We should probably get changed." Yokozawa mumbled and knew perfectly well he was supporting a blush on his cheeks. He was privy to Kirishima's light hearted chuckle and then was dragged to their bedroom for another lip-lock and desperate caresses before both men calmed their hormones as Hiyo and Sora called out that they were ready to go.

Both men left the room dressed in jeans, button down shirts and of course had layered jackets and scarves to keep warm for the late afternoon and early evening.

"Ready?"

"Hai!" Kirishima grinned as any sombre moment he felt was healed by Hiyo and Sora, they holding hands with big smiles on their faces.

#

It was later then the two men thought they would return to their home as they shuffled sleepy children into the darkened home, flicking on lights as they went. The evening had been an absolute success with good food, cheerful children and Kirishima's smiling face as he laughed at their adorable antics. Its all Yokozawa could have ever asked for. He could never take away the pain the man felt at losing his wife, and selfishly he'd never want her to return to the world of the living, for then Kirishima would never be his and he'd never feel this happy...

"Oi, you alright?" Yokozawa was knocked from his own dark thoughts, clearing his throat to cover up his lapse in attention and found that Hiyo and Sora had already begun to lay out the futons in the living room.

"Are you sure you guys will be able to watch some movies? Its pretty late as it is."

"We're fine Oniichan." Hiyo stubbornly voiced. "Now that Sora is here, we have to watch the movies so he knows its our tradition as family." Both men watched as she took Sora's hand, the both of them heading off for a moment to get into their pyjamas.

"Can't argue with that." Kirishima voiced as he headed into the kitchen, pulling a packet of popcorn from the pantry and began to read the instructions.

"Will you be fine with that while I take a quick shower?"

"I'll figure it out." Whilst Yokozawa was hesitant to leave, since anything to do with the kitchen was pretty much a 'no go' zone for Kirishima, he indeed was dying for a nice warm shower instead.

#

"Ah, look at you all lovely and wet." Steely blue glanced weirdly at Kirishima who was just exiting the master bedroom, now back in his black slacks and long sleeved white shirt assemble. Yokozawa in fact was perfectly dry, dressed in black slacks and a blue shirt and was just ruffling a towel through his damp and dishevelled washed hair.

Both men moved into the kitchen and grabbed the bowl of buttery popcorn and drinks and came to a halt as they gazed upon an utterly adorable scene before their eyes. A movie was playing quietly on the large screen but Sora and Hiyo were cuddled together, resting in the same futon, and were both fast asleep.

"Well, there goes that tradition out the window."

"I'm sure we'll have plenty more." Yokozawa confessed, he knowing perfectly well that Kirishima was quietly eyeing him, and allowing those words to sink in as well.

"They did exert a lot of energy at the amusement park." Kirishima thought it best not to rile his partner up and embarrass him, since he'd already seen the man stiffen slightly at his slip of the tongue comment. "Oh..." Kirishima murmured, a slight chuckle in his tone as he realised that both he and Yokozawa had pulled their phones from their pockets and were in the process of taking a picture...or two...of their adorable children.

"You know, this is seriously a bad habit of ours." Yokozawa confessed before pocketing his phone.

"True, but its customary for parents to take cute pictures of your kids so you can embarrass them when they are older."

"Hmm..."

"I am concerned though."

"Oh?" The dark haired businessman turned his gaze to look over and slightly up at the Editor-in-Chief. He was after all, very intrigued at what the man was going to say, considering he was still smiling sickeningly sweet down at the sleeping duo.

"With how much Sora has attached himself to Hiyo, I'm not so sure he's going to ever let her get a boyfriend."

Yokozawa felt a slight grin creep upon his lips at the comment. "That'd please you wouldn't it? Mr _I'm never letting her get married_?" Kirishima chuckled, remembering what he said back when Yokozawa came to his home the very first time. "I actually think Sora will be the detector. If Hiyo's future boyfriends don't get along with him, Hiyo would definitely end it for sure."

"Mm, she'd never accept anyone that wouldn't accept her beloved little brother and her new _mama_."

"Oi..." Kirishima quickly leaned in, pressing his lips to Yokozawa's cheek, silencing his growl.

"Should we carry them to their rooms?"

"Nah, let them stay here, near the tree, together." Kirishima made his way over to the tree and turned on the lights, they sparkling and flashing in the darkness as Yokozawa had turned off the main lights in the living room. Both men quietly entered the master bedroom, door clicking closed behind Yokozawa.

"Sorry our tradition is slightly different this year." Steely blue orbs watched Kirishima remove his shirt. The man generally only wore his boxer briefs to bed. "I mean its already different this year, which is awesome since you trust Hiyo and I so much with you and Sora and the fact you live with us is just..." Kirishima never did finish when his body let off a slight shiver as familiar fingers grazed up his spine. Almond orbs glanced over his shoulder, not being able to ask a single question as Yokozawa's lips collided with his own. The Editor-in-Chief twisted his body, pressing it flush to his clothed companion, senses awakening. The lip-lock ended as Kirishima watched steely blue orbs flutter open. "Well...I don't mind _this_ as a new tradition." Kirishima winked pervertedly and revelled in Yokozawa's rare chuckle. His hands instantly moved under Yokozawa's shirt, fingers fluttering over sensitive skin and before the man could gasp aloud, he in fact stole his lips once more. It didn't take long for clothing to be removed and then both men fell onto the bed, lips locked in battle once more.

#

It took all of Yokozawa's willpower to detach himself from his slumbering companion when his alarm went off. Just before they'd both drifted off to sleep, completely spent and thoroughly satisfied, Yokozawa had remembered to set it so neither of their children walked in on them tangled nakedly together in soiled sheets.

"Morning..." Yokozawa was just pulling on his briefs and pants when he listened to Kirishima's deep sensual voice. Steely blue orbs focused on the hand beckoning him back to bed and although he had much to do today, he did in fact take hold of it, leaning down to plant a kiss on his lover's lips. "Sorry... Morning breath." Every other day Yokozawa would have cared, but not today. Because today was... "Merry Christmas Takafumi."

"Merry Christmas Zen."

"Oh!" There was that delightful smile that got Yokozawa's heart racing.

"You need to get dressed before..." The salesman died down when there was shrieks of excitement coming from the living room. _IT'S CHRISTMAS!_ "Make yourself more presentable, I'll distract them for a bit."

"I love you." The salesman's eyes widened at the declaration from the handsome naked man wrapped in plain black sheets. "Don't look so troubled, its Christmas after all." Kirishima chuckled as he sat up, planting another kiss on Yokozawa's lips before observing the man stagger out of their bedroom. He let off a quiet chuckle. "You are _too_ cute Takafumi."

#

After a nice warm shower, Kirishima was greeted to hugs from the children and the smell of freshly made pancakes with syrup. There was also french toast and fruit salad on offer too. And of course, the only job he had was to brew coffee. It was his speciality, his lover having told him awhile ago that it was the only coffee he truly liked. Of course he made the man frown, in that oh so adorable way he did, when he told him that was because it was brewed with all his love. The memory sent a grin to his lips.

"Papa Zen..." Kirishima was jerked from the memory as he turned his gaze down to look upon the shuffling youngster. His almond gaze quickly glanced to his lover and daughter who were both silently eyeing Sora as well. The little boy had his hands behind his back trying to conceal something. They were all near the dining table, as Yokozawa and Hiyo were just dishing up breakfast this early morning, the blinds drawn open as snow fell gently from the overcast sky. The salesman tilted his head, wandering what was up with his little boy as Kirishima gave his son all the attention in the world as he dropped from his tall height to rest on his shins, hands splayed on his black jeans.

"Is everything alright little man?"

"If Sora gave you a present, would you he like it?" A youngster talking in third person was utterly adorable in Kirishima's books.

Yokozawa placed down the plate on the table, his eyes focused solely on his little boy. He'd already picked out a present for Sora to give to Kirishima, it was perfectly wrapped under the tree along with all the other gifts that had been bought over the past few weeks. His young son had gotten Kirishima a framed photo of the four of them from the autumn festival they attended at their community park. Sora was in Kirishima's lap, a big cheesy grin on his face, much like the older man and Yokozawa had been cuddling Hiyo right at their side. It was a perfect family photo in his mind and he just knew Kirishima would love it.

However, it seemed his young son had been keeping a secret from him, deciding to do something for the Editor-in-Chief all on his own. How his little boy had grown in such a short period of time was truly amazing.

"Sora needn't give me a present, for he is truly one of the best gifts I've ever been given already." The heartfelt comment made Yokozawa's heart race, though the man's confession did go over the four year olds head. And Kirishima had finally taken note of the confused look on the boys face, he ruffling his large hand through Sora's messy jet black hair. "The thought of a present from Sora makes me feel very excited."

"Ok!" That seemed to work as Sora finally revealed what was behind his back. Kirishima carefully opened the folded piece of paper to see the scribbled drawing and writing within.

"Sora..." Yokozawa felt his eyes widen, one hand resting against his thumping chest at the clear display of emotion rushing across Kirishima's face. It was then he and Hiyo were witness to Kirishima engulfing the rosy cheeked Sora into a massive bear hug, clutching the youngster to him like he were life itself. "You bet I will." Kirishima mumbled to his little man. "And I love you too." He squeezed his eyes shut for a few minutes, trying to compose himself as he listened to Sora's adorable giggles.

He knew Yokozawa was practically boring holes into his skull, desperately wanting to know what his young son had done to make him turn to mush so suddenly. Misty almond orbs finally rose to gaze upon his curious lover and daughter standing side by side watching him and Sora. Kirishima lifted Sora into his arms, the piece of paper being dropped onto the dining table as he moved over to Yokozawa and Hiyo, wrapping his arms around the both of them.

"O-Oi..." Yokozawa was not expecting this, becoming flustered as per usual, though his hands had unconsciously risen, one scrunching up Kirishima's shirt at the small of his back and his other was resting on Hiyo's head, she giggling much like Sora was at this moment. Steely blue orbs gazed over Kirishima's shoulder, freezing instantly on Sora's present to the man. His young son had tried drawing Kirishima's smiling face, it much larger then the three smaller ones off to the side, they obviously being he, Sora and Hiyo, and also a black cat paw as well, but what had made his eyes widen and his breath catch was Sora's scribbled hand writing...

 _I Love Papa Zen_

 _Please take care of us forever and ever_

"Sora's present is amazing." Kirishima mumbled into Yokozawa's neck. "I'll always treasure it."

The sickeningly sweet Christmas morning moment was ruined when young stomachs grumbled loudly. It brought chuckles to Yokozawa and Kirishima's lips and an embarrassed blush to Hiyo's cheeks. Her and her beloved Oniichan had cooked their delicious breakfast and the aroma was making her very hungry.

Finally, Kirishima broke contact with his adorable family and sat down in his usual spot, Sora right next to him. Usually it had been Hiyo who would sit at his side, but Yokozawa Sora was never one to be far from his favourite Papa Zen. And of course Kirishima lapped it up in a heartbeat.

"When we finish breakfast, Hiyo and Sora will be able to open their presents." The family home filled with delightful squeals of joy, their adorable children tucking into their delicious pancakes while Kirishima clasped one of Yokozawa's hands over the table, not letting go at all. Of course it made eating a little difficult but for once Yokozawa decided not to get on the defensive and enjoyed the man's innocent touch.

#

"Ojiichan and Obaachan are here!" Yokozawa placed the remaining presents under the tree into some bags and then collected the others, which were filled with food, from the kitchen.

The family of four were heading out for another extended family outing as they were heading over to his sister's neighbourhood to spend the rest of Christmas with her family and also Kirishima's parents were coming along too. They were flying out to tomorrow, to visit their other's children's families and so Yokozawa had requested they come and spend the remainder of the morning and afternoon with his family. Of course the older couple didn't want to be a bother as they spoke to Yokozawa over the phone, but immediately were defeated as both Hiyo and Sora wanted them to come along as they had presents for them.

"I'd forgotten how chaotic Christmas can be." Kirishima commented at his side as he opened their front door, Hiyo and Sora dashing out into the snow covered front yard, receiving hugs from his parents.

"It is definitely exhausting, but children just make it..."

"Delightful." Kirishima decided to finish off for Yokozawa. "All I need now is for my parents or your sister and her family to distract them long enough so I can have my way with you." The Editor-in-Chief was whacked on the arm, chuckling all the while as Yokozawa turned red in the face before heading towards his car to place the bags inside.

His parents were going to follow them in his car to Yokozawa's sisters home so they didn't get lost on the way, and it turned out the two men were going to be riding alone as both Hiyo and Sora wanted to drive with his parents. He wasn't at all offended, considering that would allow him the chance to hold Yokozawa's hand the entire way there.

#

Nearly a week later and the family of four were once again out on a bitterly cold evening. There were families everywhere as they strolled towards their local temple.

Christmas was downright draining and no Kirishima didn't get to have his way with his younger partner. The man had dropped his entire guard down, running around with the children in the park near his sister's place and had snowball fights with them as well. The smile and deep throaty laughter was truly a sight Kirishima would never tire of. And of course he took several pictures of the man without his knowledge. He was sure he'd get upset at him if he knew, but at least it wasn't a naked one.

When they finally returned home later that evening, Yokozawa had only enough energy to place the kids in bed before staggering to their room, falling flat on his face into the pillows on the perfectly made bed. It brought a chuckle to Kirishima's lips as he rolled Yokozawa over. The salesman grumbled out his displease for being disturbed, but he never did put up a fight when he removed his clothes and then tucked the blankets around his body, spooning behind him, lips pressed at the back of neck.

"I didn't realise it was going to be this packed." Yokozawa commented as he took hold of Hiyo's gloved hand, keeping her close so she wouldn't get lost in the crowd.

"Well, like us, I'm sure everyone is here to ring in the new year and ask the gods for the usual health, happiness and protection for those they love."

Yokozawa gave Kirishima a sideways glance. "Is that what you wish for?"

"Who needs to wish it when I already have it." Yokozawa rolled his eyes when Kirishima gave him a wink. He hated the man talking like this in public, though nobody seemed to care in the slightest as the bells began to chime.

Everyone seemed to drink the melodic sound in, but for Yokozawa, his attention was solely on Kirishima. The dashing businessman was holding his sleeping son, wrapped within the folds of his jacket for extra warmth, and watched him press his lips to Sora's jet black hair.

"Happy Birthday little man."

Yokozawa couldn't believe his little boy was five years old now. He'd been boasting about it for the past couple of days, how grown up he was now and that he would stay awake to listen to the bells and then shout he was five years old to the entire world. Of course, looking upon his adorable slumbering features, he'd lucked out this birthday. He knew his boy wouldn't definitely pout at that, but his _Papa Zen_ would wipe it from his lips in an instant. How Sora loved him...

"You are so loved..." Yokozawa felt his lips part at the serenity in Kirishima's posture and the utter gentleness he bestowed upon his little boy, the older man unconsciously swaying from side to side to keep Sora in blissful sleep.

"Hiyo, close your eyes."

"What for?"

"Just do it... Please?" The youngster complied, eyes snapping closed as she placed her hands over them as well for good measure. With bravery even Yokozawa didn't realise he had, he took a step towards Kirishima, cupping the man's chin within one of his hands, turning it slightly to face him and then planted his lips against the side of the man's mouth. No one was paying them any attention as the bells were just dying down. Kirishima was utterly blown away, eyes wide and one hand rose to cover where his adorable companion had pressed his lips.

"Takafumi..."

"Happy New Year." The smile on Kirishima's face made his heartbeat race.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Hiyo voiced in exasperation, both men chuckling as Yokozawa apologised and then picked up the 11 year old, sitting her in the crux of his right elbow.

"Happy New Year Princess." She grinned at him before wrapping her arms around his neck, giving him a loving embrace.

"Lets get going, we've a party to prepare for later today after all."

"Mm!" And the foursome headed off back home.

#

The park in their neighbourhood had been a mass of screaming children and chatting adults as Sora's party had been in full swing, but was now easing off as families were heading home. Everyone thanked Yokozawa and Hiyo for the wonderful food and the entertainment that all the children provided them. Sora had been the centre of attention and unlike his father, he delighted in all the hugs and presents he received.

And even though snow was softly falling from the sky, this did not stop Sora from running around in his superman cape which Kirishima had bought him.

Kirishima had just walked his parents to their car and was just returning with a bag of roasted sweet potato and took a seat on the bench near his adorable trio. They were in the middle of rolling a ball of snow up, part way through building a snowman together.

"Why not take a break? I've the hot cocoa Takafumi made and some roasted sweet potato." Kirishima called out to them and Hiyo and Sora came dashing over, cheeks rosy and stomachs grumbling. They had been loaded up with food throughout the day as it was, but there was just something about drinking hot cocoa and eating delicious sweet potato on a cold wintry day that no one could resist.

"Oi birthday boy, be careful its hot." Yokozawa sternly voiced to his five year old and watched him careful blow on the bright orange flesh before taking a bite.

"Yummy!" Hiyo and Sora voiced in unison.

Yokozawa rested a hand on Kirishima's shoulder, gaining the man's attention. "You seem distracted."

"It's just..." Kirishima had felt something earlier on during Sora's party but had brushed it off. Now though, with all the children and adults having left and it now just being them in the deserted park, he could feel it again.

Someone was watching them.

"You kids stay here alright, Takafumi and I won't go far."

The salesman was confused as he wordlessly followed Kirishima a slight way away from their adorable brood. "Is something wrong?"

"We're being watched." Steely blue finally gazed in the same direction almond orbs were looking. "I was thinking maybe it was someone from one of those women's magazines again, but they don't appear to be familiar to me, nor do they appear very businesslike either."

"Haruna-san..."

"Haruna?" Kirishima repeated as he watched Yokozawa turn as white as a ghost.

"Takafumi, do you know who that is?"

"Sora's mother."

"Sora's...wait, what?" Kirishima was shocked as he watched Yokozawa go strolling over to the woman. He wasn't sure what the man would do, since she had deserted her son the minute he'd been born, but then from the snippets that he'd heard from Yokozawa, the salesman had pretty much done the same thing.

Kirishima didn't realise he'd been holding his breath when relief washed over him as his companion had truly grown over the time they'd been together. Without any form of judgement Yokozawa took a step closer to the troubled looking Haruna and wrapped her within his protective arms. To think the salesman was so oblivious to what an attractive and kind man he could be, though Kirishima was thankful for that. His keen almond orbs watched on as Sora's mother lifted her arms, he listening to her sobs as she clutched at the salesman.

"Otousan, who is that with Oniichan?" Kirishima dropped his gaze to Hiyo and then to Sora who was holding his _big sisters_ hand whilst still munching on the sweet potato.

"She is someone that Takafumi hasn't seen in quite sometime." Hiyo tilted her head at his comment. Kirishima bent down, picking up Sora and then took Hiyo's hand in his. "Let's go introduce ourselves."

The trio slowly made their way over, watching as Yokozawa broke his hug with the lightly hiccuping Haruna, her dark orbs gazing at Hiyo, then to him and finally stopping and widening as she gazed upon Sora.

"I'm Kirishima Zen and this is Hiyori." She gave a jerked nod of the head. "And this right here, is the birthday boy, Sora."

"H-Hello Sora..." The youngster just beamed a friendly smile, he oblivious to all the tension in the air. "How old are you today?"

"Five!" He gushed proud as punch at himself. "I'm a big boy now, right Papa Zen?"

"Indeed..." Kirishima adjusted the youngsters fox beanie on his head. It totally didn't go with his superman cape, but the youngster was still insanely adorable. Like father, like son, for sure.

"Oniichan, this is..." Hiyo never did finish as she could feel the beloved man tense up.

"Oh, um, this is...this is..." The elite businessman was never lost for words, but today, he most definitely was.

"Aunt Haruna..." Both men turned their gaze to the woman as she brushed her hands over her face, trying to rid the tear streaks from her cheeks.

"Are you sure?" Yokozawa softly questioned her. Haruna nodded her head in assurance.

"Why don't you come join us? Hiyo and Sora were just about to finish off making the snowman. Why not help them?"

"I...I'd love to."

The three adults and two children headed back to their spot, Hiyo knowing something wasn't quite right, but was still trying to process it all in her head and instead was distracted by Sora as they went back to finish off the snowman. She tried coaxing her Oniichan to help, but instead he had said Haruna-san would do it instead. Hiyo had shrugged her shoulders and began to build the last of the snowman with her adorable brother.

"Are you alright?" Kirishima whispered at Yokozawa's side, the both of them sitting on the bench watching over their giggling children and the slightly awkward mother.

"I'm still trying to process it all in my head."

"Do you think..." Kirishima wasn't sure how to bring the topic up, but quickly blurted it out before he chickened out, since he was certain Yokozawa was thinking the same thing. "...she wants him back?" The Editor-in-Chief observed a shuddering breath escape Yokozawa's lips, his almond gaze dropping to his leg as Yokozawa had self consciously taken hold of his hand.

"Only time will tell..." And that was what Kirishima was afraid of. Their perfect little family of four, with the sudden appearance of Sora's mother, could immediately be burst and the thought of losing Sora was utterly devastating to even think about. His adorably awkward partner had been through so much, and whilst he was sure the same could be said for Haruna-san, that didn't mean she could just take his little man away from him...away from them!

"Otousan!"

"Papa Zen!"

Kirishima was knocked from his thoughts as his almond orbs resting on their children calling out to him.

"You and Oniichan need to come and make snow angels with us." Even if it were for a split second, Kirishima pulled Yokozawa to his feet, distracting him from his own dark thoughts as they walked over, the Editor-in-Chief deciding not to let go of Yokozawa's hand as they all dropped to the snow covered ground to make snow angels, enjoying the laughter of the cutest children in the world.

#

"You two go wash up, we've been out in the snow too long." Kirishima fatherly voiced as everyone was kicking off their shoes at the entrance.

"Hai!" Hiyo and Sora voiced as they headed off towards the bathroom.

Yokozawa jolted when Kirishima placed his hand on his shoulder. "You alright?"

"Of course." The salesman stubbornly voiced and removed his coats and scarf, hanging them up near the front door. "Its just been an exhausting day is all."

Kirishima had been gathering up their stuff that they brought to the park for Sora's birthday and while he was quietly tidying up, he had noticed that Yokozawa and Haruna-san were swapping contact information with each other.

"I'm here for you Takafumi, you know that right?" Kirishima received a small nod of the head and a tiny smile. It was all he'd get out of the man as he was still trying to process the sudden appearance of Sora's mother and what that meant from here on out. He was a patient man, and would definitely wait with open arms for when Yokozawa wanted to vent.

"Ah, the mail..." Kirishima watched Yokozawa dismiss what he said, which only made him frown for a moment as he watched him bolt outside, opening the lid of their letterbox and pulled items from within, most of which looked like catalogues.

Once Yokozawa towed off his shoes, the duo headed into the living room, the place eerily quiet, even though there was squeals coming from behind the closed bathroom door, but still, Kirishima really didn't know what to say.

He was about to offer his dear partner a beer when he noticed the man was standing rather rigidly near the dining table.

"What you got there?" Kirishima murmured as he strolled on over. He felt Yokozawa's body stiffen on instinct as he was pressed flush against him, dropping his head to rest on the salesman's right shoulder as he gazed down at the man's slightly trembling hands and the scrunched envelope held within them.

"Its a New Years greeting card."

"Well I gather that but..."

"From my parents..." And the Kirishima-Yokozawa household went deathly quiet.

#

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3 - Spring Love

**Love & Other Surprises – Love Through the Seasons**

 **Chapter 3: Spring Love**

#

Author's Notes: Hm, this came out quicker then I thought. Maybe I'm making an effort to get it finished before I disappear for a long overdue break. This is by far the longest chapter, but then a lot was happening in it. Hope someone likes it.

#

"Oh, look at that..." Kirishima rose his eyes from his laptop as a couple of his subordinates were gazing out the windows on Japun's floor. Needing a small break from staring at the screen for so long, Kirishima and a couple of the others also made their way over, glancing down at the streets below.

Cherry blossom petals fluttered in the breeze, scattering down the streets in soft pinks and whites.

"Ah, that reminds me, there is a Hanami festival happening in my neighbourhood this weekend." One of the pretty young women on his floor voiced wistfully.

"Mine too..." Kirishima muttered back. "However, if we don't get back to work, we're all going to miss the celebrations and have to do overtime." That seemed to kick start everyone's motivation as they all headed back to their desks, fingers clacking over keyboards or hands picking up phones to make various calls to their respective mangaka to see how their progress was coming along.

To think another month had already flown by since Sora's rather eventful birthday. The reappearance of the youngsters mother was quite the shock indeed. He hated being on the sidelines as Yokozawa and her shared several private conversations. He so hated it when she'd turned up at his home... _their home_...and Yokozawa wordlessly handed Sora over to her for an afternoon. The youngster wanted his Hiyo-neechan to go with him, but the salesman _lied_ to his boy, saying Hiyo had prior arrangements, but that she'd go with him next time.

And although next time had occurred, Hiyo didn't accompany him at all. Actually, next time had occurred a vast amount of times that Kirishima had been making coffee one morning and Yokozawa had just placed breakfast on the table when Sora had blurted out a shocking question...

 _Is Aunt Haruna really my Mama?_

Kirishima nearly spilled the damn coffee as his almond gaze darted to Sora and his overly quiet father. He watched, breath catching in his throat as Yokozawa nodded his head. When the hell had he been left out of everything that was happening around him? But then, before he could even question his lover on the matter, Yokozawa had left their home, stating he had an early meeting to attend to, which of course was a down right lie.

In fact, truth be told, regardless of whether Sora now knew about his mother, there was much that Yokozawa was keeping from him lately. So much so, the man was practically a shell of himself, not lifting his gaze at him, not wanting to be in the same room as him. He was being avoided like he had the god damn plague!

And of course it was all his god damn fault too. If it weren't for that fucking greeting card, none of this would have happened!

Kirishima could remember it, as though it had happened yesterday...

#

"A greeting card from your parents?" Kirishima was finally able to murmur. He felt a slight pang of hurt when Yokozawa brushed him off, stomping his way, much like a child would, to the trash bin and dumped the card there without even opening it up.

"Takafumi..." Although the man had not said much about his parents, in actual fact he said nothing about them at all, Kirishima had received a small amount from Midori-san. Whilst his dear partner had been distracted by games of shoji and sake shots with his father back in autumn, Midori-san had quietly confessed the fractured relationship between her beloved brother and parents.

Kirishima hated the thought of any parent disowning their child, no matter the circumstance...and to think that is exactly what happened to Yokozawa. He had not known love of a parent in so many years that any form of contact from them now was like a stab to his heart. Well, a stab to his heart...and his confidence that he wasn't ever good enough not matter what he did in life. Not for his parents, not for Takano, not for anyone.

It made Kirishima's heart ache and it also gave him more insight into Yokozawa's hidden past. It was almost like, because of the rejection from his parents...and then from Takano...was he perhaps stuck in limbo? Perhaps Yokozawa remained guarded all this time just in case he believed what they had together didn't work out. After all, his own flesh and blood rejected him, so naturally he was preparing himself for rejection from an intimate partner. It had happened with Takano so what made any other potential partner different? And whilst the very thought infuriated Kirishima that he was being lumped with the salesman's parents and best friend, he honestly could understand Yokozawa's feelings. Well a little bit that is. He, himself, was a man who always had the confidence to go out and get what he wanted, but Yokozawa's confidence and pride in himself had been so severely knocked about that he was of the belief that he wasn't worth a damn. What could Kirishima possibly do to get him to think otherwise?

"I'll check on Hiyo and Sora." Kirishima was knocked from his thoughts, which in actual fact were giving him a headache as his dear sweet salesman was closing himself off once again. How he hated the thought of Yokozawa hurting inside and not wanting to open up to him. He wasn't unreliable. He would do whatever was necessary to help the man in any way. Did he not realise that?

This closed off Yokozawa, is the Yokozawa that he'd been associated with in the beginning and by god it had taken him ages for the man to even think about letting down his guard around him. Now that they were heading into their second anniversary of being together, and the fact they lived together, he was seeing so many different sides to the man and falling even more in love with him as the days went by, if that were even freaking possible. What could he possibly do to get that Yokozawa Takafumi back?

Almond orbs watched Yokozawa disappear out of sight and quietly he made his way to the rubbish bin, hand plucking the envelope from within and quickly he pocketed it. So Yokozawa wouldn't suspect a thing, he quickly cleaned out the fridge of old takeaway dinners and dumped them in the trash, tying the strings up and off he trotted to take out the garbage.

Upon his return he noticed Hiyo was in her winter pyjamas, much like Sora was, and she had the hair-dryer clicked on, blowing it over the youngsters drenched jet black hair and a comb in her other hand as she brushed out the knots in her little brothers hair. Almond orbs gazed over at Yokozawa who was staring down at the new and very empty garbage bag in the bin.

"I took out the garbage." Steely blue orbs rose to look at him. "I figured you wouldn't want it in the house." The Editor-in-Chief shrugged like it were no big deal even if he felt his heart pounding as he had just lied to Yokozawa's face.

"O-Of course not." How adorable his little liar was.

"Oniichan, can you dry my hair?"

"I want to do Hiyo-neechan's hair." Sora pouted.

"We'll do it together." Yokozawa voiced and made his way over to their children. This gave Kirishima ample time to slip out into the yard, closing the glass door behind him as he took a seat on the steps gazing out into their blooming yard. One weekend he'd caved to Hiyo's request to stick fairy lights in their momiji tree and whilst it'd been a bitch to do, he couldn't help but admit that it actually did look very pretty.

Taking a quick glance over his shoulder, Yokozawa was still distracted with Hiyo and Sora and quietly opened the envelope. He parted the greeting card, which was a seascape view, and watched another envelope slip out and onto his lap. Picking it up, even without looking inside, he knew it contained money. God he hoped the man's parents weren't trying to buy his forgiveness after years of neglect.

Almond orbs finally read the message in the card, it being very neutral and almost businesslike. It didn't feel personal at all as there was no apology held within it, but there was the request for him to return to his hometown which made the Editor-in-Chief frown. Couldn't they have at least profusely apologised, even if it were a lie? Although, when one hadn't had contact with your child, how else does one try and make contact after all this time? Kirishima just knew Midori-san had something to do with it, trying to gauge her parents to get over their differences in opinion and reconnect with their only son. He knew she had tried to do the same with her baby brother, but so far she was loosing the battle there.

"What are you reading?" Kirishima's heart practically leapt out of his chest as Yokozawa was standing behind his now rigid seated form. He closed his eyes for a moment to collect his thoughts. When Yokozawa placed his hand on his shoulder, as though using him for support as he was about to descend to sit next to him, Kirishima never did give him the opportunity to do so as he instead raised his left hand, unable to hid the fact he'd opened up Yokozawa's personal mail. "That's..." The salesman never did get any further as he made it out to be the card from his parents. It was snatched from Kirishima's hands in an instant, he cringing when the door was slid open and then slammed closed.

That night, Kirishima slept on the couch.

#

The Editor-in-Chief let out a sigh as he tried to focus on his job. Yokozawa hadn't slept in the same bed as him for weeks now. And yes he knew he was totally at fault and he had apologised multiple times for invading his privacy, but they were partners, he wanted to know everything about his lover. And he would accept it all, for better or worse. However, Yokozawa was having none of it and his icy attitude had begun.

Kirishima had never felt fear like he had when the next day and the many after that, Yokozawa would never reach his gaze with his own. Utter betrayal is what the man felt and as smart as the Editor-in-Chief was, he didn't know how to fix this. On several occasions he was tempted to ring up Midori-san, but had faulted, for maybe that too would be a betrayal to Yokozawa. No, he would have to figure out how to make amends for his massive cock up, but with the weeks having turned into an entire month now, he was still at a loss.

And Christ, was the couch uncomfortable. Actually, it was very comfortable, but not having his lover beside him, it made his heart ache and he was always restless, never being able to get comfortable. He'd gotten so used to the little snores that came from Yokozawa, or how he startled awake when the man had accidentally whacked him in the chest. Even the way he grumbled in his slumber if he curled closer, not wanting to be a single inch from him. And how his heart swelled when at his touch, even if there was a grumble from Yokozawa's lips, his dear sweet companion shifted closer to his warmth, lips parting as a content sigh broke through the silence of the night and the man would fall deeper into slumber, not a concern marring his chiselled features as even in sleep he knew Kirishima's strong and protective presence was right at his side.

"Kirishima-san?" Almond orbs darted up to one of the youngest subordinates he had working under him. He kind of looked like Onodera if he was being honest. "Is everything alright? Your face..." The younger man died off not wanting to finish what was on his mind in case it was an insult. Shit, had Kirishima being showing his pain on his face so much so that his subordinates were now becoming worried about him? "Are you not feeling well?"

"I'm fine." Kirishima quickly reassured the young man. "I'll just go get myself a coffee as I feel I'm lacking some caffeine in order to get me through the rest of the day." Among other things... "Hold down the fort for me." He received a nod of the head. "I've my phone if something urgent happens." He strode determinedly out of the floor and headed straight for the restroom, splashing water on his face and drenching locks of his hair as he did so.

Kirishima didn't know how long he stood there for, until he was knocked from his thousand and one thoughts when the door clacked behind him, alerting him to the fact there was someone in here with him. Almond orbs focused properly in the mirror to see eyes framed by thick black glasses.

"You look like shit."

"Takano..."

"That Onodera look-a-like told me you might be here." That comment made Kirishima grin. Of course he wouldn't be the only one who thought it, not with Takano's sharpness after all.

"What can I do for you Takano?"

"Isaka-san wanted me to drop off some documents to you. There on your desk, but he said they were urgent and needed you to look them over before the end of the day."

"I'll do that once I'm finished here." Takano arched an eyebrow, quietly making his way over and leaned against the wall length vanity which held multiple sinks.

"He's only gone on a business trip for a week and a half, he'll be back soon enough." Quizzical almond orbs glanced sideways at Takano and the comment he made. "Yokozawa, I'm talking about Yokozawa being on that business trip. Its why you look like shit right? He not being near you and what not..."

"Well..." Kirishima was quite stumped for words. After all, it wasn't every day you were wasting time in the restroom with your current lovers former boyfriend/unrequited love interest. "I'm sure he's fine without me these days." It was like Kirishima had swallowed a bitter pill.

"Oh?" Takano was slightly intrigued as it appeared whatever the hell was going on had been happening for more then the time Yokozawa had been on his business trip.

"I did something stupid... I honestly just wanted to help in some way, but in the end, I overstepped and now he won't even look at me."

"I'm sure you're over thinking it."

"How much do you know of his parents?"

"How much...?" Takano began to repeat Kirishima's words.

"Like for instance, do you know they disowned him?" The Editor-in-Chief of Japun watched Takano's eyes widen. No, of course he wouldn't know. For when Yokozawa was with Takano, all that mattered was Takano and nothing else. Yokozawa threw away his life to ensure his dear friend and once lover was safe and secure in some small way, always ensuring the man was fed and watered like he were an invalid. And of course for a time there, Takano was exactly that, and although he could get up and move again and feel again, Yokozawa couldn't bear the thought of Takano taking a step away from his side. Of course all that had come crashing down around him, but now...now Yokozawa had him and...

"He never said a word..." Takano muttered mainly to himself. How much was his friend going through and he never let up? How he depended on him... _used him_...and yet he had his own god damn problems that he never admitted to. Not until _he_ came along. Not until _he_ became way more important then himself. _He_ was the one that was closest to Yokozawa now and for a split second Takano felt jealously rise in the back of his throat. No, no he would not feel like that. He would support his friend no matter the decisions he made. After all, that is what he chose from the very beginning. Yokozawa and he had licked their wounds, but never, never would he allow the salesman into his heart. Not in the way that Yokozawa had hoped. Not like _this_ man had done. "Just apologise and get back together already."

"I've lost count of the apologies I've given him."

"So try again. Try it a different way." Almond orbs scrutinised him silently.

"You've spoken to Takafumi." It wasn't a question.

"He was drunk every time." So it was multiple times. Even that felt like a stab to his heart. He wouldn't return his calls or his messages. Hiyo had suspected something was up when she'd caught him on the couch multiple times, but he had said he was just restless with work and didn't want to disturb Yokozawa's sleep since he too was very busy with work. It had worked, but he didn't know how much longer he could keep up that facade. "Look," Takano scratched at his hair trying to think up some good advice, not that he was the best at shit like this. "He's a god damn pain in the ass, ringing me up at all hours of the evening whining and being cranky over you."

"So turn off your phone."

"I can never reject a call from him."

"But you could reject his feelings..." Kirishima snapped his eyes closed, fingers coming up to massage his temples. "Sorry, that was uncalled for."

"Do something he'd least expect of you." Almond orbs glanced at Takano once more. "Think back to what truly pissed him off and correct it. Maybe an apology wont' fix it this time, and instead its actions." The younger man clapped him on the shoulder. "You'll figure it out."

"So much has been going on, I don't really know _what's_ good for him these days..."

"More so then your fuck up?"

"Much, much more..." Kirishima bit his tongue, not wanting to blurt out the massive secret of Yokozawa being a father and the fact that his son's mother has now reappeared into their lives.

"From what I can tell, you're what's good for him." Almond orbs gazed quietly at Takano once more. He could see the hurt in the man's eyes flash for a moment, not being able to forget how much damage he'd done to his dear friend for treating him the way he had. "I made my choices, regardless of the hurt I caused, but Yokozawa got through it all...because he has you at his side. Without you...he just isn't _the_ Yokozawa that _we_ like."

The bathroom door swung open, both men locking gazes with another of Kirishima's subordinates. Kirishima placed his hands under the cold running water, splashing his face again and then ripped paper towel from its wall unit and brushed it over his finely chiselled features.

"Takano," The man glanced over his shoulder at Kirishima. "I'll look into that matter as soon as possible." The Editor-in-Chief of Emerald nodded his head and left the bathroom. Kirishima took one last glance at his forlorn look in the mirror. He had bags under his eyes and he was unshaven too. God if Yokozawa saw him like this, the frown on those lips, it was a cross between displease and a pout and then he'd unleash his cranky voice on him. It was oh so adorable indeed.

Leaving the bathroom, Kirishima made quick strides to the break room to get that coffee he was supposed to have gotten ages ago. As he poured the hot liquid into a mug, his phone chimed in his pocket and he pulled it from its resting place, glancing down to see it was a message from Hiyo.

 _Oniichan is coming home Saturday!_ And then there were about ten happy emoji's and hearts after her message. How she loved him...

Glancing over at the calendar on the wall, Saturday was in two days time. And right when their neighbourhood was having Hanami too. How very convenient. Snapping himself out of his daze, Kirishima clenched his jaw and strolled back onto his floor. By hell or high water he was going to pump out the workload as no one, not even some emergency that Isaka-san had was going to ruin his plans of inviting Yokozawa to the festival in the park.

#

As the two days passed, Kirishima had practically been living in the office. His parents had lovingly stayed with Hiyo and Sora for the past two days and whilst he received a vast amount of messages, Kirishima was determined not to cave at all. He was busting his ass so Saturday was free to dote on Yokozawa _and_ their children.

Now that it was Saturday, a day of rest and nervous energy as any minute now Yokozawa would return to their home. Kirishima was once again gazing at his own reflection, looking upon his forlorn and pale skin once more.

He had just lathered up his face with shaving foam and jumped like an idiot when squeals could be heard from the living room. Yokozawa was back and probably receiving hugs from both Hiyo and Sora. He could just picture the look on the salesman's face at seeing them dressed in yukata once more. Only this time Hiyo's was pretty light pink with white sakura scattered across it and Sora's was as blue as his eyes and had black cranes on it.

Kirishima had come home last night with there new yukata and advised them that he needed their help to convince their beloved Tochan and Oniichan to come to the festival with them. He made it out that he would know the man would be tired, but he wanted all four of them to spend an evening together which they hadn't done since probably Sora's birthday.

Wiping his face, now clean shaven and looking rather dashing, minus the sadness in his almond gaze, Kirishima had dressed in Yokozawa's deep blue, black and white yukata he wore in autumn. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his raging heart. Whilst he kept it together on the outside, telling Hiyo and Sora that everything was fine between him and Yokozawa and they were only imagining things were wrong with them, in all honesty he wasn't keeping it together inside at all.

"Don't be such a chicken..." Kirishima murmured to himself as he left the bathroom, coming upon Yokozawa standing in the living room all on his own.

"Where are the kids?" Kirishima gulped down the lump in his throat as cool steely blue orbs looked him quietly over. They were his shield and yet they had deserted him in his time of need!

"I let them go to the festival ahead of us." _Us_... How that word settled the nerves in his stomach. When Kirishima snapped his eyes open, not having realised he'd closed them in the first place, he finally took a long hard look at Yokozawa. Had the man lost weight? His business suit looked like it sagged on him. His face was drawn, he was actually unshaven himself! The salesman was never unshaven! He definitely hadn't been sleeping and Takano's words came rushing back to him...

 _He's a god damn pain in the ass, ringing me up at all hours of the evening whining and being cranky over you._

"I'm sorry," Kirishima had listened to his own apology. He wasn't meant to apologise, he was meant to do something different! "Takafumi...I..." Why was he finding it so hard to say something different. The Editor-in-Chief dropped his eyes to the floor, hands fisting at his sides. What could he possibly say that could make up for opening the man's mail? "Why won't you open up to me?" He watched steely blue orbs widen at his question. "Am I that unreliable? Do you think I'm not strong enough or serious enough about you to shoulder your burdens?"

"Wha..." Yokozawa was standing their stock still, gazing disbelievingly at him. Okay, so, this is _not_ what Takano would have had in mind right now, this Kirishima was sure of.

"I love you Takafumi," The Editor-in-Chief took a step forward, hands lifting as he gripped Yokozawa's, the man flinching at his touch. "Shutting me out, is practically killing me inside." He watched his younger partner's gaze waver, dropping to their linked hands. "I'm not going to apologise any more for opening your mail." Even though he had done it like barely five minutes ago...but now his mind was set. He'd man up!

"..." A glare was answer to that.

"B-But before you get even angrier, I've something for you, something that you may get angrier for again...or not...I'm not really sure..." This was all new to Yokozawa, seeing such a hesitant Kirishima. And he immediately hated it. He hated how his childish ways made the man feel. He wanted the cocky man back. Even if it grated on his nerves, the cocky Kirishima was the man he had fallen...

"Here, before I chicken out." Kirishima had interrupted his thoughts, stepping away to get whatever he was wanting to give him. He hadn't even realised Kirishima had let go of his hands and silently felt empty when the man's warmth wasn't near him. Truthfully, he'd been feeling like that since he'd closed himself off to the Editor-in-Chief when he found out the man had opened up the greeting card from his parents.

He'd stormed off to the bedroom, door closing behind him as he slid down to the ground, looking upon the card and the other envelope which contained new years money for him. The words were clinical, sterile in fact and made hot tears rush to his eyes. He didn't cry that night, but he had felt like doing so, so many nights after that. And it weren't for his parents or the love they didn't have for him. It was because he'd shut Kirishima out, immediately taking note of how much hurt the man was feeling. They were meant to be in a serious relationship. Fuck, they _lived_ together now, and he'd just cast him aside like he were nothing! How the hell could he apologise for that?

In truth, when he heard the bathroom door open and close, his eyes wide and gazing upon how handsome Kirishima looked in _his_ yukata, the apology that was on the tip of his tongue was lost to him when the man began to place up his own defences, eyes darting about as he looked for the children. Instead he had let them go, Hiyo having mentioned some of her friends would be there and he couldn't refuse her hopeful look. Also, she had made mention that her father had not been looking well at all and she hoped that her beloved Oniichan would see if there was anything he could do to cheer him up. And there was much he could do to cheer the man up, if only the words would form in his mouth.

Instead, his eyes dropped to the envelope now resting in his hands. Yokozawa was about to rip it open when Kirishima stopped him from doing so. "I ran into Takano a couple of days ago."

"Oh?"

"He told me to get my shit together, to apologise and get back with you already." The dashing older man gave a wilful smile. "He's been worried about you." Yokozawa's gaze dropped to the envelope once more, his muddled mind trying to recall his drunken communications with Takano. How more fucking embarrassing could things get between him and his best friend? "He told me instead of apologising over and over like I have been, I need to do something different, something that you'd least expect of me. So..." Kirishima motioned to the envelope and finally Yokozawa was allowed to rip it open, his thumb and index finger gripping the information inside and pulled it out. Steely blue orbs were focused on the printed document, folding it open so he could gaze upon it. Almond orbs watched steely blue widen and lips part open in shock.

"This is..."

"I bought us tickets to Sapporo." Kirishima took a step closer, taking hold of Yokozawa's suddenly shaking hands. "I didn't memorise your parents exact address on the envelope, but I was certain it wasn't far from Sapporo."

"Otaru..." Yokozawa muttered back. Kirishima had never been there but he had heard it was quite a pretty seaside town.

"The tickets are open ended, so when you are ready to face your parents, we can lock the dates in." Steely blue orbs finally gazed up at him. "We can work out accommodation at a later date too, as there is plenty around, since we can just stay in Sapporo and hire a car to go out to your parents and..." Kirishima never did get any further as Yokozawa barrelled into him, one arm snaking around his shoulders while the other was around his waist, clutching him close.

"My parents..." Yokozawa choked out, his voice slightly muffled by the yukata material as he had thrust his face between Kirishima's right shoulder and neck region. "Are not like yours." Kirishima didn't think anyone's parents were like his. They were so loving and affectionate that even that may have made Yokozawa hateful in a way. For he never had that himself...and possibly never would.

"Parents or no parents, Takafumi is all I've ever wanted." Kirishima felt Yokozawa shudder within his embrace and tightened his grip. Oh how he missed the man's hard and responsive body against his own. "You need to face them Takafumi. Regardless of whether you feel ready or not, be truthful with them. Be the strong man I know and love and face them without shame. There is nothing shameful with what we have." Again Kirishima felt Yokozawa's breath against his sensitive skin on his neck. Was he getting through to him? "As per the tickets, we'll do it together. And regardless of what they say, _I'm_ not going anywhere. Takafumi is _my_ partner and I'll _never_ abandon him." Almond orbs widened when he felt a sudden wetness against his skin. "Takafumi..." He tried pushing the salesman away but Yokozawa was having none of it. He'd already felt mortified when he grasped Kirishima in his embrace due to his declaration and now even more so that his passionate and honest words were ripping his defence walls to smithereens. His throat was clenched shut, unable to offer even a syllable to the Editor-in-Chief and as such, all he could do was hug him even tighter.

It finally dawned on Kirishima that his spontaneous act of buying them airfares to Sapporo was not disliked at all. Takano had been right! And finally, with his dear salesman clutching at him like a life line, it finally sunk home to Kirishima. _This,_ right here and now, is what Yokozawa had always wanted and needed. A partner to stand by his side. And there was no way he'd ever give up that right. This man was stuck with him, for better or worse.

Yokozawa felt Kirishima shift slightly, lips pressing to the side of his head, one of his skilled hands gliding through his messy jet black hair which had grown slightly longer since he'd not had it cut for over a month now. "I don't want to ruin this, but you should get cleaned up." Yokozawa made no move to let go of him. God he was fucking adorable. "I don't like you unshaven either." Kirishima's almond gaze sparkled as he listened to a quiet chuckle escape tired lips. "We don't have to go to the festival, you look in dire need of a good sleep. I can send Hiyo a message saying you aren't feeling well..." Kirishima stopped his own rambling when Yokozawa shook his head negatively.

"She'll worry and want to come and look after me." Kirishima grinned as that is exactly what his precious girl would do. "Send her a message that we'll be half an hour and then we'll meet her and Sora by the entrance." Yokozawa's steely blue gaze watched Kirishima clack away.

He had taken notice of the man's own drawn look on his face, how his yukata was secured around his body more tightly then when his brown one was back in autumn, and knew Kirishima had lost weight. Even so, he was still so very dashing that it truly did take his breath away as he was able to look upon the man without him giving him a teasing grin. As he watched Kirishima's expert fingers finally stop clacking away, having pressed the 'sent' button, those almond eyes finally rose to look over at him and he instantly watched them widen, he having drawn closer, their lips colliding together. Kirishima was never one to be caught unawares, most of the time, but his ears and he was certain Yokozawa heard it too, the sound of his phone dropping to the ground in sheer surprise. And then the sudden gasp which formed in the back of his throat. After all, they had no intimate contact with each other for over a month now.

"Ta-Takafumi..." Kirishima murmured when his lips were finally released from Yokozawa's possessive hold. The man, though unshaven and probably hadn't had a shower since the day before was still so very intoxicating to him, making him feel drunk in an instant. Kirishima jerked into walking, eyes darting down to look at Yokozawa's hand linked with his, pulling him towards the bathroom. "I've had my shower." The Editor-in-Chief stupidly responded, feeling his mouth gap open slightly when smouldering steely blue orbs took a quick glance back at him.

"I haven't..." There was a new spark, a new desire burning in those expressive orbs that literally got Kirishima's heart pounding...as well as _another_ appendage. Kirishima had enough time to kick the door closed before he was shoved up against the wall, lips enveloping over his own.

#

"You're late!" Both men shifted their heads to the right where Hiyo and Sora sat on a bench near the entrance. Her arms were folded, a pout on her face while Sora was swinging his legs and eating the last of some takoyaki his big sister had obviously bought them with some of her pocket money.

Kirishima had a massive grin on his face looking upon his precious daughter's pout as he watched his lover squat at her side, hand against her knees as he apologised for their lateness. She eyed her grinning father, noticing the strain that had been on his face was gone now and then turned her brown orbs to observe her beloved Oniichan. He was dressed handsomely in her father's yukata, hair damp and slightly spiked up, and his cheeks were flushed. He must have just gotten out of the shower and rushed to be with them, so she felt a little guilty at being so childish in front of him.

"Does Hiyo forgive me?" The adorable girl nodded her head, not even needing to think on the matter. She could never be mad at him for long. The longest was when he didn't tell her and her father when his birthday was, but now she knew it, and she'd never miss it again.

"I'm glad." Her heart fluttered when he gave her that tiny smile of his, it being just for her, her father and Sora. His big warm hand was out and she instantly took it, getting to her feet and then relaxed even more when she was given a quick side hug by the beloved man. That was what she missed, among many things, when he was away on business.

"Tochan, here, have some." Hiyo glanced up, finally realising that her father had lifted Sora into his arms, resting him against the crux of his left elbow and her adorable baby brother held out a takoyaki ball on a stick to his dark haired handsome father. She grinned widely, much like her father and Sora did when he leaned over, mouth open, and then closed it around the delicious street food. "You too, Papa Zen." Sora giggled in glee, watching as the Editor-in-Chief copied exactly what his Tochan had done. Only his seemed a bit more juicer as some of the sauce dribbled down the side of his mouth. He was about to stick out his tongue to lick it up when he stopped in his long casual strides as Yokozawa's index finger made contact with his skin, wiping up the sticky substance and then watched, eyes wide, as he placed his index finger into his mouth.

"What does Hiyo and Sora want to try next?" Kirishima could see the blush darkening his cheeks, forgetting where they were and who else was around, not that anyone was truly paying attention to them. And even if they were, Kirishima didn't give a shit. This was _his_ adorable man...and _his_ adorable family, to hell with what anyone thought.

"Gyoza!" The two children voiced simultaneously which got both men chuckling. The adorable foursome headed off to several food stalls to get a samples of everything, including gyoza, before they found a spare spot in the park and sat down on a blanket in the grass under blooming sakura which were littered with fairy lights and lanterns.

#

As the evening wore on, Kirishima could tell that Yokozawa was sightly distracted. He continuously glanced down to his right side, Kirishima craning his head to finally see the man had his phone there. It lit up every now and then, he receiving messages and whatever it was, it was clearly changing his mood once more. He didn't want that at all. Everything was slowly getting back to normal, but the man's shoulders had begun to sag.

"Hey," His hand rested on Yokozawa's shoulder, jerking him from his thoughts. "What's on your mind?"

"Ha..." Yokozawa cleared his throat. "Haruna-san wants to catch up tomorrow."

"You don't want to?"

"I've to go into the office, even if it is Sunday."

"Me too, but you can just tell her you have work commitments and to make another time with you."

"You need to work also?"

"Mm, but don't worry, I can get Otousan and Okaasan to come and look after Hiyo and Sora for us."

"Ah, no, you see, I kind of allowed Haruna-san to have Sora tomorrow."

"I see..."

"She wanted to take him to the aquarium." Yokozawa felt Kirishima stiffen next to him. And knew exactly what that was about. "Sorry, I know you promised to take him the next time you had a free day off..." So even if they had been at odds with each other, Yokozawa was still avidly listening to the conversations he was having with his adorable son.

"It cannot be helped, she is his mother." Kirishima hoped he hadn't said that in disdain for the woman. He hated when he acted like a pouting child. His eyes glanced to Yokozawa as the man had placed his hand on his forearm.

"We'll take him to the zoo instead. Midori said she hadn't taken him since he were a baby, so he probably wouldn't remember it at all..." Kirishima let a small grin on his face spread over his lips. His adorable partner was trying to cheer him up.

"Let's do that." Yokozawa nodded his head, eyes dropping to his phone once more. Kirishima was certain there was something else going on, but didn't have a chance to ask as Sora came racing back over, barrelling into his lap at top speed, cheeks flushed, laughter bubbling from his lips. "I hear that Sora is going to the aquarium tomorrow with his Mama."

"Mm, I asked her to let me take Papa Zen with me." God this kid was so cute. "But she said it was a day just for us..." That adorable pout was on his face, it instantly being removed and turned into a bubbly smile as Kirishima tickled him effortlessly.

"Papa Zen has to work, just like Tochan does, but you know, on our next day off, we're going to take Sora and Hiyo to the zoo."

"Uwaa, arigatou Papa Zen!" Kirishima closed his eyes, arms circling around Sora's tiny form as he held him close, the youngster having initiated the hug like he usually did in his pure innocent and zealous way. God he loved this kid. He'd do anything and everything to protect him.

"Sora!" The youngster pushed away from Kirishima's warm and comforting embrace as he turned his head to glance at his big sister waving him over, she surrounded by several friends and their younger siblings.

"I go play with Hiyo-neechan now." Kirishima swatted him on the bum as he dashed off at top speed.

"God he loves you."

"Well, I am irresistible." Kirishima cockily responded, eyes sparkling as he looked at Yokozawa's frown. "What?"

"I missed that." The dark haired businessman watched his older companion tilt his head in confusion. "That overly cocky attitude which is just so...you." Yokozawa felt a slight grin on his lips. "Since I'd been avoiding you like a child, I was suddenly aware that you were becoming the shell of the man I knew."

"I thought the same about you."

"God we're hopeless."

"Apart? Yes, indeed we are." Steely blue focused on Kirishima's wistfully smiling face, eyes glancing down to the hand that slyly took hold of his, locking their fingers together. "But together, we are a force to be reckoned with." The comment made a rare chuckle burst from Yokozawa's lips, eyes closing as he took in the feel and smell of the Editor-in-Chief around him.

"And about Sora loving me..." Steely blue locked with almond. "The feeling is infinitely mutual." Yokozawa felt his lips part, breath hitching slightly. "That will never change." Perhaps he was drunk on the bottle of sake that he and Kirishima had been sharing, for he felt like he had an out of body experience as he watched himself lean towards Kirishima, locking lips even if it were for less then five seconds. Again the man was surprised, but not in the least bit disgusted at his rare shows of affection. "This is becoming quite the little display in public from you Takafumi. I'm almost wondering if you perhaps like the idea of people watching."

"Wha?!" The salesman was about to explode, but Kirishima gripped his chin, jerking his lips towards his for another passionate lip-lock, only this one was much longer and got his heart racing as it pounded in his ears. Yokozawa felt his body shiver when Kirishima licked his lips and then his own before pulling slowly away.

"God I've missed you." The Editor-in-Chief mumbled aloud, giving Yokozawa a sideways glance, but his adorable companion was too busy tracing the moisture on his lips against an index finger, cheeks flushed and eyes half lidded. Jesus if there weren't an audience of families around them he'd have seriously ripped that yukata from Yokozawa's body and had his way with him on the blanket they rested on.

Taking in several deep breaths, Kirishima slowly calmed his body down. There was time for that later. After all, he was certain Yokozawa's hips were still a little sore from their bathroom antics earlier on.

#

The next day, the family of four were up early. Hiyo was meeting up with her friends from the Hanami festival to exchange pictures and talk about how fun their evening had been and Yokozawa was getting Sora ready for his outing with his mother. He could still recall the shocked look on Kirishima's face when he found out that Sora now knew Haruna-san was his mother.

The doorbell broke his thoughts as all four of them headed to the entranceway, Yokozawa opening it to see Haruna-san on the other side, a friendly smile on her face.

"Mama, Ohayo!" Sora greeted cheerfully as Hiyo helped him into a light jacket and silently buttoned it up. She greeted her son happily, nodded kindly to both men and then turned her gaze to the 11 year old who was gazing at the floorboards.

"Good morning Hiyori-chan."

"M-Morning..." Yokozawa could feel Hiyo's unease wash off her in waves. Hiyo was never rude, but it seemed Haruna-san just rubbed her the wrong way for some reason. He had been noticing it for the past week or so, well before he went on his business trip, and had been meaning to ask her what was wrong, but never got the chance. And today wouldn't be that day either as he glanced down at his watch noting the time.

"I need to get to the office."

"Me too." Kirishima chimed in, pushing his daughter out the door as she had her bag with her and was also in her shoes.

"If you like, I could drop you all off." Haruna voiced as she pointed to the rental car she had.

"No thanks," She blinked as all three voiced this simultaneously.

"Sora, have fun alright?" Yokozawa brushed his hand through Sora's hair, messing it up, but he always did look so much cuter with messy hair.

"Mm!" He gave them a wave before hopping down the steps and then skipped towards the car. "Ah wait!" The youngster shouted, watching the two men stop as well as Hiyo, they all heading down the street towards the train station. "Papa Zen, big hugs!" Sora shouted, his arms raising as he was giving himself a hug and then swished from side to side as he did so. Hiyo grinned as did Yokozawa, both of them watching on as the dashing Editor-in-Chief, smartly dressed in a pin striped suit, lifted his arms, copying Sora in an instant.

"What on earth was that about?" Yokozawa was trying to contain the rare laughter from his voice, his hand instantly raising as he waved to his son as Haruna drove by.

"Sora was missing you like crazy, so I said if he wrapped his arms around himself, closed his eyes and thought of you or even Hiyo and I, that everything was alright and no matter where he was and where we were, he was receiving big hugs from all of us." Kirishima listened to both his daughter and his lover laugh aloud. "What? Its all I could think of so he wouldn't cry!" Kirishima could almost feel a slight blush gracing his own cheeks now.

"For a moment there, Otousan was _so_ cute!"

"That..."

"Just like Oniichan." Hiyo beamed, having cut the beloved man off from whatever he was going to say. Her sparkling brown robs watched him flush and she giggled cutely, giving them an energetic wave as she dashed down another set of stairs to the train which was heading out of town, making her way to her friends, whilst they were heading into the city.

"Cheeky girl..." Yokozawa muttered. "Like father, like daughter..." The salesman scowled lightly, eyes narrowing when Kirishima ruffled a hand through his hair.

"Come on Takafumi, lets work hard in the office today so we can leave early. Without the kids for a bit we can go share a drink out _our_ bar." Yokozawa felt a small grin form. Since their fateful meeting, and many times after that, even when Kirishima had stolen a kiss from him, the dashing man had christened that bar _theirs_ now.

#

"What about if we..." Yokozawa muttered, head down as he looked over documentation with his superior. He had thought it was just going to be a few of them in the office, but it turned out it was all hands on deck.

"Yokozawa-san," The salesman ignored his name, trying to ensure the documentation was accurate, but after the third call, his patience was wearing thin.

"Just a minute Henmi!" Yokozawa snapped, back still turned to the younger man who he worked closely with. He was in the middle of deep conversation with Taniyama-san, but Henmi appeared desperate for his attention right now.

"Err...you have some visitors..."

Steely blue orbs turned his attention to Henmi, Taniyama-san watching as sheets of paperwork slipped from the elite salesman's fingers, the documents fluttering to the ground at their feet.

"Ha-Haruna-san..." Yokozawa gulped down the lump in his throat. What the _hell_ was she doing here? Quickly his gaze dropped to the ground to pick up the documents before shoving them off to his superior as he made his way, rather stiffly, towards the silent woman. His gaze immediately dropped to her side where a sniffling Sora stood.

"Sora..." His heart clenched at seeing his young son so upset. He watched the youngster jerk his head up, his large innocent steely blue orbs, already red from crying, weld up once more, a thousand tears ready to burst.

"Tochan!"

"EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH!" A mass of shouts erupted within Sales as all eyes watched the youngster go rushing over to Yokozawa, he a bundle of nerves himself, but then now was not the time to be looking at the utter shock rushing across his colleagues faces as he bent down, lifting Sora up and into his arms. Sora ducked his head between his left shoulder and neck region, dampening the collar of his shirt in an instant with his tears. Yokozawa rubbed his small back, trying to quiet him down but it didn't seem to be working. Plus everyone was _still_ staring.

Yokozawa quickly darted his gaze to his rather silent superior, who hadn't burst out a response in disbelief at the very thought of him being a father like everyone else did, and with some hand and head gestures, Taniyama-san gave him approval to step out for a moment. Just as he led Haruna-san away and around the corner, there was still a flurry of noise from the floor, several asking each other if they knew he was a father and then there was clapping from Taniyama-san, he trying to restore some order since there was still much to do today.

"Sora became upset with me and would not calm down. All that he wanted was you." Yokozawa dropped his gaze to Sora, his tiny arms clenching around his neck a little too tightly. "I think its best I leave for today and not upset him any more." Yokozawa was intrigued about what she'd been telling him but bit his own lip and willed himself not to ask. He had no right...even though he hated the very concept of seeing his child upset. Yokozawa farewelled Sora's mother and then made his way to the bathroom to clean his five year olds face.

"You know, Papa Zen would say big boys shouldn't be crying." He softly voiced and even though his lips quivered, it was truly adorable how Sora's tears seemed to dry up, taking what his father said to heart. He knew Kirishima would never say that. In fact he'd drop everything and scoop his son up, whispering sweet nothings in his ear, tickling him to get a bubble of laughter until all the tears were gone. The older man was practically a wizard at cheering up his son. "Its nearly lunch time so why don't we see if we can get some food into you and then I'll have to think about what to do with you as I still have quite a lot of work to do."

"Mm..." He hated that sad submissive tone. His little boy was so much more boisterous then this, so whatever was spoken had truly done a number on him.

Picking up his son, Yokozawa exited the bathroom, and with heart sinking into his stomach, even though it thumped loudly in his ears, for who should he run into on his floor, but Takano himself.

"Masamune..." Brown eyes took a dive to Sora who was cradled in his arms, head resting on his shoulder and arms clutched around his neck in a vice like grip once more. "Oh...um...this is...my son." Yokozawa couldn't believe how easy it was to confess it, even if he had said it quite slow...nor how simple it seemed to be able to do so to the man who had pretty much broken his bloody heart! Not that he could very well think up a quick story and it was it was best Takano heard it from him rather then the fast gossip grapevine in Marukawa. Takano's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in pure shock, his gaze unwavering as he looked into Sora's steely blue orbs, they identical to Yokozawa's. The Editor-in-Chief of Emerald was rarely lost for words.

"Your...son..."

"Its...a long story." Yokozawa could feel a headache brewing. This past month was seriously fucking with his emotions. "One day we should go for a beer and catch up...on _everything_." All Takano could do was nod his head. "Sorry, I need to get going."

"Ah, um, sure..." The younger man watched his former partner head off back towards the Sales Department. Wait until he told Onodera about this!

#

When Yokozawa stepped back onto the floor, whispers died down in an instant. He knew many were about to unleash a million and one questions on him but instead he found Taniyama-san standing in the middle of the floor with his coat and bag, offering them to him silently.

"T-Taniyama-san..."

"We can handle the rest of today without you Yokozawa-kun."

"B-But..." Yokozawa faulted, looking at his superiors pointed stare as it drifted to his sniffling son. "A-Arigatou!" Yokozawa was never one to slack off work, but he wasn't an idiot to not take up this offer and after placing Sora on his feet, he don his coat and then lifted his son back into his arms and took his bag as well and made his way to the elevator. He was going to be bombarded come Monday so at least he had the rest of the day to think about how he would respond instead of just snapping everyone's heads off and telling them to fuck off and mind their own business. Yes, better to _not_ say it like that.

The elite businessman was hoping for a quiet escape from the office, but that just wouldn't happen for him as he made it to ground floor, the doors dinging as they swiftly opened and there stood Kirishima, several higher ups and also some of his subordinates. And who should see the dashing man, but Sora himself, like the youngster had a sixth sense at feeling the man's presence. He, after all, had been hiding his face against the crux of his neck and shoulder region.

"Ah, Papa Zen!"

While trying to control his mortification, Yokozawa watched curious gazes on everyone's faces at just who the hell this kid was. And the ever charming Kirishima did nothing but grin widely at the five year old who had his arms stretched out, wanting a cuddle from him, to make him feel much, much better then what he currently was feeling.

"Well look at you, young Yokozawa." Recognition flashed in various eyes that this was the _wild bears_ son! And yes, several were bloody shocked too since he'd been working in the company for how many years now and had kept such a big secret away from the office. "How was the aquarium, did you have fun?" Yokozawa watched his lips curve downwards as Sora ducked his head away for a moment, not wanting to meet his gaze. He immediately knew something was wrong. "On your way out?" He changed topic instantly.

"Ah, um, yes..."

"I'll catch you upstairs." Kirishima remarked, this getting all onlookers moving as they entered the elevator, heading back to their respective floors. Once they were free from scrutinising gazes, one of Kirishima's large hands rested against Sora's back. "Have I missed you or what!?" Sora turned his pouting face to his beloved Papa Zen and that was all Kirishima needed as he plucked the youngster from Yokozawa's arms. It made the salesman roll his eyes, it had, after all, only been a few hours since they last saw each other. The three of them headed for the front doors, Kirishima escorting the salesman and his son outside.

"Haruna-san dropped him off."

"Hmm... I bet you caused quite the scene in Sales." Yokozawa frowned as he needn't even respond to that. "Sora was quite upset, so she thought it best to cut their day short."

"You were upset little man?" Yokozawa was privy to Kirishima becoming all fatherly once more, his full attention on his young son. "Well, we cannot have my precious little man upset at all!" Squeals of delight filled the streets outside as Kirishima tickled Sora heartily. Yokozawa was truly amazed at Kirishima's efforts to always make his son smile and giggle. He was so thankful that for some unknown reason he had snagged this man. "There, are you feeling better?" Kirishima grinned as Sora's cheeks turned rosy as he gave him a big cheesy grin. "How about, we go out tonight? We'll pick Hiyo up from her friends place and go to that pancake shop?"

"Love you Papa Zen!" Sora beamed as he cuddled close to the Editor-in-Chief.

"Me too..." Kirishima was blatantly looking over the youngsters shoulder and directly into Yokozawa's wide steely blue orbs. "I should only be a few more hours and then I'll be home."

Yokozawa gave the man a quick wave while his young son gave him a massive one, they waiting for Kirishima to enter Marukawa before heading towards the train station which would take the back home.

"Can I text Hiyo-neechan to let her know?"

"Sure..." Yokozawa pulled his phone out, handing it over to his boy who was quite the whiz on it for a five year old. He definitely had been watching Hiyo and Kirishima as they too were experts.

#

Another month had passed, the days becoming warmer as it wouldn't be long and summer would soon be here in a flash. Yokozawa was heading quietly down the street, heading towards a familiar restaurant he'd been to before with Kirishima and Hiyo, before Sora came back into his life. It had become one of his favourite restaurants, for their were private rooms that had shoji you could close off so you could spend quality time with whomever was with you. Even if it was out in public, at a family restaurant, Yokozawa had felt at ease there for they always booked a private room so he could smile fondly at the Kirishima's who remained at his side.

Now though, as he shuffled his way there, he felt like his opinion of the place was about to rabidly change. And why you may ask? For Yokozawa was meeting up with Haruna-san. In truth he'd been avoiding her for the past couple of weeks, lying about his workload and the overtime that he was doing. He knew he was being childish, but now the day had come...

For they would surely talk about Sora's future.

He had an inkling that it'd been on her mind for awhile now and today was most definitely that day. Today he would not be able to escape whatever she was going to voice to him. Jesus, was it getting hotter under his crisp deep blue shirt, black tie and trousers ensemble? Yokozawa lifted a slightly shaking hand pulling his tie from his throat a little. He felt like he couldn't breath as he entered the restaurant, greeting the young woman behind the counter. Her eyes flashed like she recognised who he was and he nodded his head in kind as she showed him towards one of the private rooms, eyes locking on Haruna-san as she sat straight in a chair, one long slim leg crossed over the other, the split in her skirt showing off her milky coloured skin.

Yokozawa's emotions were scattering like the last of the sakura petals blowing in the late spring breeze.

"Thank you for meeting me here Yokozawa-kun." He tried not to flinch at how businesslike she was being. After all, this wasn't a business deal, this was Sora! Taking in a deep breath, to calm his emotions, Yokozawa closed his eyes for a moment and then lifted them to Haruna's dark orbs. "I assume you already know what I wish to discuss?" He gave a jerked nod of his head.

Yokozawa was more tense then he'd ever been in his entire life. How could he convince her not to ever take him away from him? He'd never want to take it to court, because their personal lives would be revealed. His being a homosexual and a recovering gambler and alcoholic and hers with having her own alcohol and suicide problems.

When Haruna had first returned, Yokozawa had met with her in secret, away from Kirishima and their children to ask if she were truly alright. She did after all, look like death when she'd met them new years day. He had wondered how she knew they were there, and it had been Midori she had contacted first. Several days after that meeting, is when Yokozawa had sat in a deserted park near Haruna's friends place, where she'd been staying, and their she bore her heart and soul to him. About the abusive relationship she'd been in and finally gotten away from. To when she began drinking and when she met him that fateful night. She had thought about ending her life, feeling worthless but then she found she were pregnant. She'd admitted herself to a rehab institute to try and kick her habits so nothing would happen to Sora and she had made it. However, when he was born, she had felt nothing for her child. She was emotionless, an utter wreck and keeping such dark thoughts hidden she could only do one thing and that was let him go, let him be free of her so he wouldn't be disappointed in a mother like her.

He had sat quietly listening to her story, heart hammering in his ribcage as her story grew darker. Before she had handed him off to his sister, she had held a knife over Sora's blissfully sleeping face. She was prepared to rid him from the world and then herself, but she'd frozen, watching as his eyes fluttered open, innocent steely blue orbs gazing up at her in the late afternoon. He had gurgled at her, then whimpered and she'd dropped the knife, bursting into her own tears and collected all her newborns belongings that she had, as little as there was, and rushed off to Midori's.

Yokozawa had handed her a packet of tissues he carried in his pocket, slumping in his seated position as he drifted his eyes up to the sky, dark clouds forming. As she sniffled and hiccuped at his side, to the woman that was the mother of his child, and yet a complete stranger that he had a one night stand with, he felt his own disastrous life come pouring out of him.

Everything about his parents, how he was just not a good enough son. And an even worse one when he'd finally come out to them. Whilst women were attractive in his eyes, and he'd had several goes at it, he'd never felt love towards them. It wasn't until he met Takano did he feel love for another...well love and dependency which sometimes still made him blanch as Kirishima had shoved it in his face, but the man had been right. He'd fallen in love all wrong. But even so, with his parents rejection, and Takano's, his gambling and drinking became a massive problem too. Even he had been amazed that he still functioned at work properly.

And of course, the blow about being a father, when he'd just scored his dream job, it brought everything crashing down on him. He didn't want a child to burden his career and the look of utter shock and disappointment in his sister's gaze still cut him deep to this day. He'd opened up to Kirishima about his drinking and gambling problems, showing him the chip that he carried in his pocket with him everywhere and the man had said nothing but engulfed him in his comforting embrace. The Editor-in-Chief had taken him to bed that night, slowly making love to him which had felt far more different then any other time they had done it.

But now was not the time to think of that!

"Yokozawa-kun," He jerked his eyes to Haruna, he having been lost in so many thoughts that he flushed instantly.

"Sorry I was..." He faulted as there was a knock on the shoji, a waitress coming in with some drinks. He muttered his thanks and waited for her to go. "Thinking about Sora..." He half heartedly admitted.

"I know you've been dreading this conversation, but it is one we have to have. After all, he's _our_ son." Yokozawa bit his tongue. No! No he wasn't _their_ son, he was his and Kirishima's! She was just the vessel for him being born! Yokozawa jerked his shoulders upright, not realising he'd been slouching until such dark thoughts entered his mind. "We have to think about what is best for him."

"Everything should stay as it is." Yokozawa blurted out in a rush. He watched one finely sculptured eyebrow raise at his words.

"But I won't be staying here Yokozawa-kun." He felt his mouth go dry. "I'm returning overseas." His eyes darted to hers, hoping she was lying. She wasn't. "I'm thinking that when I return overseas in the next month, Sora should come with me."

"You can't..." Yokozawa let out a small whisper. She had tilted her head, he realising she hadn't heard his words.

"Can you honestly give him everything he needs?" She tapped a finger on the glass holding her iced tea. "You abandoned him." Yokozawa's hackles instantly went up.

"As did you!" He spat out in fury. His voice practically leaked venom. How dare she sit there and blame him when she was the first of them to let go of his small hand! "Maybe I'm not a good father in your eyes. After all, its as you said, I abandoned Sora too. I was just starting my dream job and I was going to meetings to ensure I kicked my drinking and gambling problems." He watched Haruna's eyes widen at his confession. Had she forgotten what he revealed to her over a month and a bit ago? "I can never get back the years I missed, but I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to him somehow." She watched the hunched Yokozawa trying desperately not to explode.

"Yokozawa-kun..."

"M-Maybe we aren't the usual average family," His hands fisted, eyes gazing into the beer that had been ordered for him but he had no appetite for eating or drinking. He knew if he took a single sip, it would instantly come up along with the breakfast that he and Hiyo had cooked for the four of them this morning. "...but with Kirishima...I mean with Zen...with Zen and Hiyo, I'm the real me." He shot his gaze to Haruna who was giving nothing away. "They are the very first I can be true to myself. And together, with Sora, we make it work." Yokozawa racked a hand through his dishevelled and wind tossed jet black hair. "Christ I don't know how, but we just do! My life would never be the same without Sora."

"I just..."

"Please Haruna-san," Yokozawa felt himself choke up and clenched his eyes shut trying to calm himself down. After counting to ten, it just wasn't working as he found himself on his feet, moving around the table to stand before Sora's mother. " _Please don't take him from us!_ " Yokozawa had probably never shouted anything so hoarsely in all his life, feeling himself drop to his hands and knees in front of a very shocked and surprised Haruna. "I'm begging you!" He shouted again.

"Takafumi?" Yokozawa jerked his head to his left and slightly up, finding wide almond orbs gazing upon his tense frame, he on hands in knees in front of Sora's mother. Yokozawa was trying to right himself, to raise himself back to his feet but felt his own face flush in mortal embarrassment and it was like his brain wasn't able to send the signals to his legs telling him to get the fuck up.

He never wanted to look this pathetic in front of Kirishima! The man had seen many sides to him, but this was surely the ugliest of them all!

Yokozawa had been trying to hide his feelings from Kirishima, so the man wouldn't worry about him, but now he'd been caught begging the mother of his child not to take his kid from him...from all of them. Even though he was in utter shock at Kirishima being right in front of him, he had known that the words he spoke were true. It wasn't just about himself. He'd built a family around Sora, not just with Kirishima or Hiyo, but his sister and her family and also Kirishima's parents. Ripping Sora from that stability, even if he technically had two fathers which of course was never truly the norm in the eyes of many, it was something he would go to hell and back to ensure it never happened.

"What is going on here?" Kirishima's voice boomed through the stagnant silence as his eyes dropped to both Hiyo and Sora who had been holding his hands. He felt eyes on him from a couple of waitresses and quickly shut the shoji so no one could look inside any more then they already had.

"Wh-What are you all doing here?" Yokozawa blurted out, trying desperately to get his legs to work. He was even more flushed in the face when he had realised that not only Kirishima was here but the children as well! It didn't take long for both Hiyo and Sora to rush to Yokozawa's side, he being enveloped in hugs as both could see the troubled facial expression he'd been trying to hide from them for over a month now.

"I invited them." Steely blue looked up at Haruna-san as Kirishima strode over, lips in a thin line as he placed his hands on Yokozawa's shoulders, urging him to rise to his feet. "Sora," Yokozawa felt his breath catch, watching his little boy let go of him to stand before his mother. "Mama wants you to come live with her."

"Eh?" Hiyo felt her breath hitch as her hand clutched at her fathers, they finally taking a seat after having pulled Yokozawa up and onto his own chair. Sora did nothing but blink at Haruna's request, head tilted as though seriously thinking about her offer. Yokozawa was too shit scared to voice a thing and remained stone quiet, head bowed and hands fisted on his pressed trousers, turning his hands as white as a ghost. The man was amazed he hadn't vomited.

"Go live with Mama? Where?"

"England,"

"No!" All eyes, including Sora's darted to Hiyo's shout of disapproval.

"Hiyo..." Kirishima began, placing his large comforting hand on his daughters head, but he was surprised she slapped it away, jumping off the chair as she darted towards Sora, wrapping her arms around the youngster as though protecting him from the big bad wolf.

"Please don't take Sora away!" Hiyo was never a selfish girl, but as she had looked upon her upset Oniichan and the way he was now, it brought tears immediately to her eyes. "Please don't take Sora from us!" Hiyo hiccuped and sobbed. The five year old's eyes were wide and large, not truly understanding what was going on a lot, except the fact that his Tochan and Hiyo-neechan were really upset right now and maybe...maybe it was all his fault?

"And how does Kirishima-san feel about this news?"

"I would be lying if I didn't say I was shocked about it all. Takafumi has kept much from me about the subject, so whilst that frustrates and upsets me, like Hiyo, I hate the thought of Sora being away from us." Kirishima's almond gaze softened as he listened to his precious daughter weep openly. He stood from his seated position, picking Hiyo up and placed her on a chair, Sora in her lap as she practically had a death grip on him. It was very cute but also made his heart ache at the same time. Especially if they were going to be ripped apart. "When you called us here today, I had a feeling it was going to be something like this, so I too wanted to be selfish and brought something along to hopefully persuade you otherwise." Haruna tilted her head at Kirishima's words. "Sora," Steely blue orbs looked up at him. "Can I show your Mama the picture you gave me?" The little boy nodded his head and Kirishima pulled out a framed picture from his messenger bag he'd been carrying and placed it on the table in front of Haruna.

It was the picture Sora drew for him and gave him for Christmas. Kirishima slowly watched Haruna trace her fingers over the glass.

"I love Sora like he were my own." Yokozawa finally raised his head, looking upon his little boys artistic talent...or lack of, but that didn't matter, all that mattered were the words coming from Kirishima's lips. "I love his father more then he'll probably ever understand." The salesman felt his breath catch and knew heat was rushing to his cheeks. "And together, with Hiyo and Sorata, we are a combined Kirishima-Yokozawa family that can get through anything and everything."

"Kirishima-san..."

"I don't believe I've ever been a selfish man, but right now that is all I want to be. I'm fuelled with rage that you would think about taking Takafumi's son so far away from him. I want to do everything in my power and call on close friends and family who are associated with law to ensure that we get full custody rights. No amount of money would ever stop me from ensuring Sora's safety and his happiness to remain with us."

"Zen..." Yokozawa was beyond shocked at the man's words.

"But even so, I'd never want to place Takafumi or Sora through the torment of going to court. All I can do is sit here and hope you rethink your decision."

"Otousan..." Hiyo peered at her far too serious father. It made her breath catch in her throat as his usually soft almond gaze hardened as he turned them to Haruna-san.

"I don't ever want to break my promise to Sora."

"Your promise?"

"I promised him I'd love and take care of him." Steely blue orbs widened at Kirishima's confession. He remembered when Sora gave him the drawing, and some of Kirishima's response had been whispered to his young son and he'd not heard what had been said at all. He'd been itching to know what he said to his son, but Kirishima had quite a stubborn streak of his own and refused. "No matter what, I'd always, _always_ be there for him and his beloved Tochan." Yokozawa's heart pounded in his ears. "And together with his big sister and our cat Sorata, I'd never let anything happen to them."

Haruna's gaze glanced down at Sora's scribbled confession.

 _I love Papa Zen_

And his scribbled request.

 _Please take care of us forever and ever_

"Forever and ever, I promised Sora that."

"Will Sora tell everyone here what he told me on our last outing?"

All eyes focused on the doodling youngster. The restaurant had clearly known children were going to be attending and had provided paper and coloured pencils to keep them entertained. A lot of what was being said was clearly going over his head, but he had felt and seen how upset everyone was and he wanted to draw a picture to make them feel better.

"Mama has been asking me lots of questions about Papa Zen and Hiyo-neechan and Tochan too." Both men were intrigued and so was Hiyo. "She asked me what Papa Zen was like." His head tilted as he coloured in another smiley face.

"What I'm like..." Kirishima muttered mainly to himself.

"Papa Zen is like the sun." The Editor-in-Chief felt his eyes widen slightly as he listened to the youngster babble away while drawing. All eyes could clearly see it was turning into another smiley face of Kirishima himself. "He's warm and bright and cheerful. And he calls me _little man_ and it makes me all warm and fuzzy inside." That brought a smile to the handsome older man's face. "And he gives me lots of cuddles too. And Hiyo-neechan is just like Papa Zen as well. I love having a big sister. She reads to me and has baths with me and she picks me up from school and takes me to the park. I get to eat all of Hiyo-neechan's yummy food and with Papa Zen we can watch her and Tochan cook together." They watched as he dropped the coloured pencil and rooted around for another one to his liking. "Papa Zen always has a goofy look on his face when he watches Hiyo-neechan and Tochan together, but I bet that's cause he loves them so much." Yokozawa glanced at Kirishima's knowing smile, the man utterly amazed what the five year old was picking up on. "And then there is Tochan. Tochan is the best Tochan ever!

"Sora..."

"Tochan sometimes looks too serious and cranky..." Kirishima felt a grin break upon his lips. "But Papa Zen always says its cause Tochan wants the best for me. He's serious because he always wants to make sure I'm happy and that nothing bad ever happens to me. But then Tochan isn't always serious. He teaches me lots of stuff and Papa Zen and Hiyo-neechan can convince him to come and play which I really love."

"Sora is amazing..." Kirishima whispered to himself.

"And even though Papa Zen can be silly and Tochan can get cranky, Papa Zen always wants to make Tochan smile. And when Tochan is happy, I'm happy. I love Papa Zen who loves Tochan and me and Hiyo-neechan the most." Yokozawa let out another shuddering breath, a shaky hand brushing over his face as he tried to calm his raging emotions.

"And Sora would be really sad if he couldn't be with them wouldn't he?"

"Mm!" The youngster bobbed his head. "Papa Zen is Papa Zen and Tochan is Tochan. And then Hiyo-neechan is Hiyo-neechan and I love my family, just like Aunt Midori said I would."

"Sora..."

"Mama should take care of her family...and I'll take care of mine." The little five year old voiced rather sagely. "And Mama will always be Mama too, so don't forget that." He grinned wholeheartedly.

"Well...who can argue with that."

"Eh?" Yokozawa's shimmering eyes darted to Haruna's slack seated position, her hands once more tracing the framed picture before sliding it back across the table towards Kirishima. She then pulled Sora's latest drawing from the table to take a better look at it. It was pretty much identical to the one he'd given Kirishima for Christmas, but a little way from the three heads and cat paw was another small head, with long black hair, this obviously being her. Her scribbled face wasn't anywhere near the others, but she was still on the paper, still acknowledged with _mama_ scribbled under the round head and then there was a faceless head next to hers, that being Sora's indication of her partner back in England. She had after all, advised him of the family she had there on their last outing. "Are you saying..." Yokozawa felt his own words stick in the back of his throat.

"No court proceeding needs to occur." Haruna glanced at Kirishima when she said that before turning her gaze back to Yokozawa. "I won't be taking Sora with me." Everyone jolted as Yokozawa jumped to his feet, chair falling behind him as he made his way over to Haruna's side. Her eyes were wide and large, slight nervousness within her body as the look on his face almost made it seem like he'd actually hit her, but what came next was far from that. Yokozawa had pulled her to her feet, hugging her practically to death!

"Thank you!" She could feel pure emotion and pure relief wash over the man and she almost felt guilty having put him through such an ordeal. Only slightly, for she was pretty jealous that her own son, even if she'd only rekindled with him over the past couple of months or so, was completely and utterly besotted with Kirishima! Although, not that she could blame Sora, considering he seemed quite the dashing and dependable man. And he wasn't at all afraid to voice his opinions too. The stubborn and slightly introverted Yokozawa needed someone like this by his side that was for sure. In fact, she couldn't help but think they truly made quite the lovey-dovey couple that anyone, man or woman, could be jealous of.

"Um..." This hug was getting awfully awkward now and the elite salesman finally collected himself, blushing terribly which Haruna truly did think was cute. It took her back to when they met at his sister's party, both of them becoming insanely drunk that fateful evening. She lifted her hand and cupped his cheek giving him a soft smile. "Take care..." Yokozawa gave a jerked nod of the head. His eyes following Haruna as she gave Sora a hug, murmuring a promise that she would visit him in the future and that she would be sure to send him her contact details upon her return to England so they could keep in touch. She smiled at Hiyo and Kirishima before leaving the private room, the shoji clacking closed behind her.

As soon as she was gone, all of Yokozawa's strength left him in an instant, his knees buckling as he collapsed to the ground once more.

"Oniichan!"

"Tochan!"

Both children rushed to his side.

"Oniichan are you alright?"

"Thank god... _Thank god!_ " Was all Yokozawa could mutter over and over as he opened his arms and held Hiyo and Sora to his broad chest, clutching at them. Kirishima glided over, crouching to the side of his adorable trio and wound his arms around all three of them, head knocking against Yokozawa's as he breathed the man's musky scent in, and listened to his slight hiccups as he was trying desperately not to cry.

"We'll always be with you Takafumi." Kirishima murmured his confession into a flushed ear, grinning widely when Yokozawa tried to hide his face in Hiyo's hair, she letting off a cute giggle, even though her beloved Oniichan was nodding his head in agreement at her father's confession.

#

As much as Yokozawa was never one to skip out on work, he in fact had called in sick the next day, utterly drained, physically and emotionally. And whilst his lover and their children were worried about him, he in fact advised them that relief was flooding his very veins, but he also felt exhausted and just needed a really good sleep. He had farewelled them at the door, closing it and locking it as he shuffled back to bed, diving under the covers and eyes fluttering closed as he breathed in Kirishima's relaxing and musky scent on the sheets and pillows.

He'd been roused by his vibrating phone on the bedside table, hand moving out from under the covers to stare accusingly at it. It was of course Kirishima, sending him a message to make sure he was alright. It was then he glanced at the time, it being noon of all things, and that is when his stomach grumbled.

After eating a light meal, Yokozawa went on a cleaning frenzy, suddenly filled with energy he hadn't felt like he had in weeks! As he began sorting out the magazines and newspapers, tying them up in order to place outside for recycling. His hands immediately stopped when he noticed something sticking out from under the bottom of the TV cabinet. With Sorata hot on his heels, Yokozawa bent down and pulled it from its place, eyes widening when he realised it was his parents greeting card. How the hell had it gotten there?

Yokozawa took a seat on the couch, hand absently stroking Sorata's soft fluffy fur as he came to snooze and purr in his lap. With his phone at his side and still gazing at the seaside image, Yokozawa pondered whether he could do this...

#

"Takafumi, I'm home!" Kirishima kicked off his shoes, having left work early, knowing the kids weren't going to be back for at least another hour and poked his head around the corner, almond orbs glancing into the living room. Where was his partner? Kirishima removed his coat and dumped his bag on the lounge, hand going out to Sorata for a moment and then his eyes caught sight of Yokozawa moving up the porch steps from outside. He waited for the man to see him and come inside, but he was lost in deep thought and instead descended to sit on the steps.

"Tadaima," Kirishima softly voiced, having opened the door slowly and quietly as he didn't want to scare Yokozawa. He watched the salesman turn to look up at him.

"Okaeri nasai," Closing the sliding door, Kirishima took a seat next to his companion, right hand out to the man, fingers wriggling suggestively. He was pleased as punch when Yokozawa entwined their hands together, head knocking to rest against his shoulder. How he'd love to have taken the man to bed then and there, but his sixth sense was buzzing again. Something was up. "Can you take some time off work?" Kirishima knocked his head against Yokozawa's breathing the man in as his eyes fluttered closed.

"Of course I can, but I'd need some notice is all." Yokozawa grunted in agreement.

"It isn't too soon, I was thinking mid summer, maybe about a week or so, though really we'd just go away for a few days since I wouldn't want to be gone any more then that."

"Sure, but where are you thinking of going?"

"Sapporo..." Yokozawa felt Kirishima jolt next to him, the man's body turning to face him. His downcast gaze was lifted by Kirishima, he having cupped his face within his warm, protective and comforting hands.

"You mean...you want to go visit your parents?" Yokozawa jerked his head into a nod. "Are you ready?" Kirishima frowned when Yokozawa shook his head negatively. God he was cute.

"Honestly, I don't know what I was thinking today. Maybe everything from a month again and even yesterday came crashing down on me and I just thought, it was time, to give it one last go at seeing them." Kirishima tilted his head when Yokozawa broke contact with him, eyes gazing down at his wringing hands in his lap. "I made contact, advising them I was coming to town next month and gauged whether they had time to meet me." Ah, so very impersonal and businesslike...

"And they agreed?" Yokozawa nodded his head. "Did you say...anything about me?" He watched those pitiful steely blue orbs gaze up at him and then once more, quickly dart away. He looked like a frightened boy, not the wild bear of Marukawa. "Don't worry, telling them or not telling them, I'm still coming with you." Yokozawa dropped his head to Kirishima's shoulder once more.

What had he done to deserve this man? He wasn't really one for thanking any form of gods, but maybe he would start tonight.

#

To be concluded...


	4. Chapter 4 - Summer Love

**Love & Other Surprises – Love Through the Seasons**

 **Chapter 4: Summer Love**

#

Author's Notes: This took longer then expected, apologies about that, even though I have been away for ages. Here is the conclusion to the sequel, I hope it is enjoyed. Now, in all honesty, at this stage I have no more story ides for Trifecta. I'm not saying this is my last story for them, all I'm saying is at this stage, nothing else has been thought up. So, in the future, you may see new stuff from me. Though there is no guarantees about that, that's for sure.

#

"Umi, Umi!" Squealed a rather excited Sora, face plastered against the window in the back of the rental car his father had hired. "Its all sparkly!" Giggled the five year old, oh so adorably. "Tochan, look, look!" Yokozawa appeased his son with a quick glance, since he was driving.

"It indeed is very sparkly." The salesman responded before turning his gaze back to the windy road ahead of him. He'd not done this coastal drive in such a long time, he could feel his palms becoming sweaty on the steering wheel as they drew closer to Otaru.

Here he was, driving down this road, radio on low and in the passenger seat with Kirishima Zen and then in the back, strapped in was of course Hiyori and Sora. All of them off on another adventure, only this one was way more intense then any others that Yokozawa had been on.

Just as Kirishima had promised him, he'd gotten the time off work, an entire two weeks if one could believe it, just like himself, but they would only be here for a "long weekend" trip. After all, its pretty much all Yokozawa could bare at this time. He'd been feeling sick to his stomach since yesterday, and during the flight to Sapporo, he truly thought he was going to vomit. If it weren't for Kirishima secretly holding his hand, he was certain he would have. They'd collected their bags, gotten the hire car and now they were on the road, heading towards his seaside hometown.

"Shall we pull over at the next lookout?" Of course Yokozawa knew he was just delaying the inevitable of reaching the town and seeing his parents.

"Yes please!" Hiyo grinned widely and the adorable Sora nodded his head in agreement.

Minutes later the Kirishima-Yokozawa clan exited the car and stood at a lookout, the salty breeze hitting them all square in the face. Yokozawa closed his eyes, drinking in the crisp cool air, even with the sun beating down upon his dark ruffled hair. He'd forgotten how invigorating the sea breeze made him feel.

"Oniichan,"

"Hmm?" He mumbled, finally snapping his eyes open and glanced down at Hiyo who was at his side, her lips in a slight frown.

"Is Oniichan alright?" She innocently took hold of his hand and in return he gave it a tiny squeeze. Like her father, she was quick to pick up on his sudden change in mood or character, and it always made his heart swell in regards to just how connected he was to the Kirishima's.

"I'm fine." He watched her pretty brown eyes narrow slightly, as though debating whether she was going to believe him or not. She never did get much of a chance as Yokozawa quickly picked her up, listening to her adorable gasp as he sat her in the crux of his right elbow. "I'm always going to be fine as long as Hiyo is with me." That got a blush out of the adorable girl and she gave him a quick hug, nodding her head in agreement.

"Father, you and Sora need to come closer, I want to take a picture together." Kirishima had lifted Sora onto his shoulders,his tiny hands ruffling his locks of hair as he made his way over to his grinning and lightly blushing daughter. She was so spoilt when it came to her beloved Oniichan, though when he did the same to Sora, he really couldn't complain.

"Give it to me, my arms are longer." He took his daughter's camera and the four of them stood at the lookout, technically with their backs to it as they took a happy snap of the four of them with the sparkling sea as a backdrop behind them.

All four huddled around the small screen to see whether another was required, in the off chance eyes were closed at the time or perhaps not everyone was smiling.

"Its perfect!" Hiyo gushed as Sora had a massive wide open smile, tilting rather dangerously on Papa Zen's shoulder's but never fear, the man would never let him fall as one strong dependable hand was wrapped around Sora's left ankle. Next to her father was of course her beloved Oniichan, right hand resting against her father's left shoulder and she had been switched to rest in the crux of his left elbow. Hiyo had wrapped her arm around the man, giving off the peace sign as per her usual trait and she was delighted that her Oniichan had a tiny cute smile on his own lips too. There was no need to look at her father, he was always smiling when all four of them were sharing a picture together. "Sora, lets take a picture on our own, and then I'll send it to Obaachan and Ojiichan."

"Mm!" Hiyo took her little brothers hand and directed him back to the lookout.

"Don't take too long." Kirishima voiced rather fatherly.

"And be careful too." Yokozawa responded fatherly as well.

Once the children were out of ear range, almond orbs finally turned to look at the salesman. "So, how are you really feeling?" Kirishima softly voiced, hand at the small of Yokozawa's back, drawing the man a little closer to him. He was pleased as punch as the businessman didn't bother to jolt or push him away since there wasn't anyone in sight.

"I still feel sick." There was no use lying to Kirishima who could totally call him on his bullshit these days.

"Technically you don't have to see your parents until tomorrow, even though I know you want to at least break the ice a tiny bit by popping on home this afternoon, even if you seriously don't look like you actually want to."

"Well..."

"So how about when we get to your hometown, you show Hiyo, Sora and I around a bit. Show us your old haunts or places you like to eat. Maybe that'll calm you down a little and we've yet to have any lunch too."

"I am a bit hungry so, yeah, lets do that." Kirishima grinned, trying to keep his companions mind off of having to see his parents after such a long time. He so wished he could make things easier for the man, pray to whatever god was out there that they would see him after all this time, apologise for their behaviour and wrap him in love and warmth because he so very much deserved all of that. Just like how his own parents treated him with respect, love and kindness. How he wished a lot of people out there had parents like his. Kirishima continuously thanked his lucky stars for their acceptance of his new life partner.

"Kids, lets get going. Takafumi is going to give us a tour and we'll also have lunch too."

"Hooray!" They both yelled simultaneously in excitement, everyone piling back into the car and Yokozawa took off down the windy road once more.

#

"I can't believe we lost them!" Yokozawa voiced in frustration as he walked the street, Hiyo's hand in his and peered down numerous side streets as they went. They'd just finished lunch at his favourite restaurant on the main strip and yet now half of them were lost!

"Don't worry Oniichan, I'm sure Father and Sora are fine." She couldn't help but stare at the other side of the road, having remembered listening to her Oniichan say there was one main road, the left side littered with shops of all different kinds (and some inns) and directly across the road, over a stone looking fence was the sandy beach and the sound of crashing waves hitting the shore. It looked to pretty and inviting. "And besides, Father has his phone with him, so why not just give him a call, see if he can tell you some landmarks and then we can find them that way."

"Oh," Now he felt like a dick for not thinking like that in the first place! "Yeah, good idea, its not exactly a massive town, we're on the main street as it is, so..."

"Ah, over there Oniichan!" Hiyo called out, stopping in her tracks as she pointed down a side street to see Sora go dashing straight past, his tiny legs hurtling him down the street which ran parallel with the main strip, he seemingly on a mission and Kirishima not that far behind him. "I wonder what caught Sora's eye?" Hiyo pondered aloud and made her way down the side street with her beloved Oniichan not far behind her.

They rounded the corner and walked a bit further until Hiyo finally spotted them. "Ah, Otousan, there you are!" She called out to her tall father who seemed to be hovering over someone, and Sora was adorably patting their hand as though trying to comfort them it seemed. "Oniichan and I have been looking everywhere for you and Sora."

Ah, gomen, gomen... Sora stole my attention as he ran after a stray cat. Once I finally got hold of him and we got back on track, the both of you were no longer there, so I think I took a wrong turn. I was just about to call, but my little man here saw this young lady, possibly in need of help and dashed to her aid." Yokozawa's steely gaze turned to his beaming son, eyes fixed on Kirishima's wide grin, chest puffing at the man's praises as his hair was ruffled adorably. "And he was right to be concerned too, but she's come around now after she's been able to take a rest in the shade here." Kirishima was currently fanning the woman with his hat. It wasn't the greatest, but at least it was something since it was quite a steaming hot day. He couldn't wait to jump in the ocean when he got the chance.

"Is she alright? Should we call an ambulance?" Yokozawa pulled his phone from his pocket.

"She didn't want us to make a fuss like that, but has agreed for us to escort her home." Kirishima finally stood to his full height, turning to look at his partner who was squinting in the midday sun. He really needed to buy him some sunglasses (and a hat for that matter) since Yokozawa said the others had broke – apparently Sorata had accidentally sat on his sunglasses months ago.

"Alright, lets do that and then we'll..." Yokozawa went dead silent, frozen on the spot as he finally lifted his eyes from his phone since he'd placed it back in his pocket. His breath hitched in his throat, his chest tightened and for sure he thought he would pass out. "O-Okaasan...?" He had placed it as a slight question, as bad as that seemed, but it had been many years since he saw her last. Her hair was still long, it cast over her left shoulder in a braid, sometimes Midori did the same thing, but there was grey mixed in now and she had a lot more wrinkles then he remembered.

"Okaasan?" Kirishima's eyes widened as he took another step back, his scrutinising gaze looking the woman over and then to his equally shocked lover. This was definitely not how he predicted the meeting between mother and son would occur.

"Ta-Takafumi..." He couldn't help but assist the woman to her feet, her hands clenched at her chest. "Is that...really you?" Kirishima was certain her eyes misted over at seeing her one and only son.

"D-Do you still live in the house above the family book store?" Yokozawa was trying to remain calm as three pairs of curious eyes looked on.

"Y-Yes..."

"We'll take you there so you can rest. We won't bother about introductions today since you've probably got a bit of heatstroke."

"We..." Yokozawa's mother softly repeated, her eyes turning to look up at the man who was keeping her upright, then down to the little girl and boy also silently looking up at her with worry evident in their gazes.

"I've seen you before..." She muttered mainly to herself as she gazed upon Sora rushed to Hiyo's side, linking their hands adorably together.

"Oniichan, is Obaachan going to be alright?" Yokozawa knew his mother was watching him, just as much as Kirishima was. He squat to be eye level with Hiyo and placed his hand atop her head and then the other on Sora's.

"She'll be fine once we get her back to her home, out of the sun, and in front of a fan." Hiyo gave a slight nod, very much surprised that they had already met her beloved Oniichan's mother when she thought it wasn't happening until tomorrow! "Will Hiyo do me a favour?"

Her eyes darted back over to look at her Oniichan. "Mm!" She gave him a nod, not knowing what it was, but already agreeing.

"Can you and Sora wait by that shaved ice stand back on the main street for us? Your father and I won't be long in dropping my mother off."

"I want to go with Tochan!" Sora complained. Older and wiser steely blue orbs watched his mother's dark eyes widen as she listened in on the conversations going on around her.

"I know you do, but Hiyo-neechan is going to buy you some flavoured shaved ice to help cool you down. You should also be wearing your hat." Yokozawa pulled it from Sora's tiny backpack and placed it on his head. "I also want you to buy a _really_ big ice cone so Papa Zen can eat it with you when he gets back from helping me." His little boys face scrunched up. "And then afterwards, lets all go play in the waves together."

"Mm!" Yokozawa quickly gave Sora a tickle, the giggle lifting his spirits, even if for only a few seconds and then he handed money over to Hiyo. He gave her a hug, softly thanking Hiyo for looking after Sora. She blushed cutely up at him, muttering something about that is what big sisters do and then took Sora's hand in hers once more and off they went. It sent a smile to Kirishima's lips before everything turned far too serious as both men turned to look at the drowsy elder woman.

They helped Yokozawa's mother, each on either side of her as they headed slowly down the street, then down another side street, looking like they were heading back towards the main road, since Kirishima could see glimpses of the sea, but then Yokozawa stopped at a set of stairs on the side of a building. Kirishima could feel his heart hammering in his chest and he pondered just how mother and son were doing!

He also felt sick that neither child or parent were saying a thing! Not that he'd ever been in such a situation like this and whilst there were heaps of things he'd like to say, he bit his tongue and remained silent, his supportive arm linking with Yokozawa's mother's for more support as they ascended the stairs.

Yokozawa pulled the keys from his mother's shaking fingers and opened the door. It felt rather stuffy inside and he made his way around the living room which had three large windows and pried them all open, hoping the breeze would cool the room down. Kirishima quietly sat his mother on a cushion near the kotatsu in the middle of the room, which was used all year round by his parents it seemed, while he went on the hunt for the pedestal fan and found it stashed away in a cupboard. What a stupid place to have it when it felt like it were a hundred degrees in here.

Yokozawa clicked on the fan, directing it towards his mother and gave a nod of thanks to Kirishima as he came back over with a large glass of chilled water and placed it in front of his mother. Both men took a seat on the opposite side of the table, sitting on their shins. "Where is Otousan?"

"He is out doing some deliveries."

"Is the book store closed while he is out?" Kirishima didn't realise that Yokozawa grew up in a book store. No wonder his knowledge was vast and wide. And he felt a tiny smile reach his lips, because even in some small way, regardless of how things worked out between him and his parents, he had chosen a profession which still connected him to books _and_ to his parents.

"Chisato-chan runs the store for us most days now."

"Chi-chan returned to Otaru?"

"She's been back for a few years now, always asks about you but...well...with what's been going on between us..."

"Just lie and say I'm fine and working hard in Tokyo." Kirishima felt damn uncomfortable listening to this talk. It was so...impersonal. Although his interest did peak in regards to this _Chisato_ and the fact his partner called her _Chi-chan_ for that matter.

"Ta-Takafumi...um...that boy...is he..."

"My son," Both men listened to her suck in her breath, her dark orbs finally rising to look at her son. "His name is Sora."

"A-And the little girl is..."

"My daughter, Hiyori, well Hiyo for short." Kirishima finally piped up. "She absolutely adores your son, and whilst she may affectionately call him _Oniichan_ , she's really a daughter to him too."

"Zen..." Yokozawa was shocked at how open, cool, calm and collected the Editor-in-Chief was being. And yes, he was a bit jealous over it too. Though he'd probably not done something like this, meeting your partner's parents since his intentions of marrying his wife – and that was well over a decade ago – he was taking it all in his stride! That was bloody unfair! And then there was the fact that this was most definitely Kirishima's first time at meeting his _first ever_ boyfriend's homophobic parents and again there was not a shred of nervousness about him!

"And you would be..."

"Oh, I apologise for my rudeness, this was after all, a very unexpected start to our trip here in coming to meet you and your husband. My name is Kirishima Zen," He pulled out a business card and slid it over the table towards the mother. "I'm Takafumi's life partner." Almond orbs took a quick side glance to observe Yokozawa's steely blue orbs widen at how blatantly he voiced this to his mother. There was no hesitation in his words whatsoever either. "Your son and I share a life and home together with our adorable children. We are one _very_ happy family." Kirishima beamed confidently, and whilst Yokozawa was trying ever so hard to not blush (and possibly hyperventilate) at his confidence and confessions, the man's mother was a different story as she'd gone the opposite way and turned rather pale. Maybe he'd swamped her with a little too much detail, but he wasn't about to hold back or lie for that matter. He would stand strong, and stay by Yokozawa's side no matter what was thrown at them.

For Yokozawa, he too was keeping a close eye on the reactions of his mother and when she had paled at Kirishima's rather surprising confessions, he knew then and there that nothing had changed in all these years. He doubted he'd have the ability to make any headway with his parents over the next two days.

"We should be going, allow you to get some rest."

"B-But..."

"Make sure you rest up for the remainder of the day. I'll return tomorrow." The finality in Yokozawa's voice did not allow his mother a chance to speak as he was out the door and down the stairs in literally seconds.

"Ah,um, if you'll excuse us." Kirishima at least had a little more tact as he gave the silently staring mother a bow and than his long strides were out the door and down the stairs, eyes glancing left and right as he searched for Yokozawa, pondering on which way he left the side street.

He needn't wait long as there was a sudden squeal of surprise and quickly he rushed around to the front of the shop, taking note it was called _Yokozawa Books_ and then watched a gorgeous young woman practically fling herself at his partner!

"Taka-kun! Oh my goodness, it has been far too long!"

"Indeed..." Kirishima watched as she glanced over at him, her tiny frame lifting up on her tip-toes as she whispered in Yokozawa's ear. His almond gaze observed as his lover fought off a blush before nodding his head. His eyebrows rose when he watched the woman whack Yokozawa on the arm, whistling as she did so. When she waved at him, Kirishima knew that was his invitation to make his way over, even if an adorable blush was now gracing his lover's cheeks.

"Hello," Kirishima greeted her politely. "You wouldn't happen to be..."

"One of Taka-kun's possible bride candidates from years back, why yes I am!"

"Chi-chan!" Yokozawa spluttered while Kirishima just raised a finely shaped eyebrow.

"Well its true, but I know, even though it is your best childhood friend here, you'd never be happy unless you were with..." She paused as her gaze fell back onto Kirishima, not ashamed at all as she looked him up and down for a moment. "A _very_ handsome man indeed." She elbowed the rather red faced salesman playfully.

"Chi-chan..." Yokozawa strained, hand coming up to smack himself on the face, trying to cover up the blush and failing miserably at it too. This was so out of character for his lover, it instantly brought a tiny grin to Kirishima's lips.

"Oh relax Taka-kun, I'm only being silly." Her warm gaze finally turned to Kirishima as she decided to introduce herself properly this time. "Hashimoto Chisato, and you are?"

"Kirishima Zen. I'm very pleased to meet a dear friend of Takafumi's." He watched the salesman's eyes narrow, lips pursed slightly as he seemed to be waiting in regards to what the hell he could possibly say. "You must tell me what he was like when he was younger, I'm dying to know. And if you have any pictures, please, send them my way." The man received a glare from his lover whilst Chisato grinned at the Editor-in-Chief before drawing her gaze back to the tall salesman.

"And you, Taka-kun, don't think you are getting out of this so easily. You must tell me everything that has been going on with you. You just up and left!"

"Ah, well, you see..."

"I know its always been hard for you, living under Aunty and Uncle's scrutinising ways."

"Well..."

"And I know the pressure you felt was one of the reasons you left." Kirishima watched her deep brown eyes sadden as she innocently took hold of one of Yokozawa's hands. "But even so, you could of stayed in touch Taka-kun, I'm always going to support you." Just looking at her, with her shoulder length hair, and such a sweet and gentle smile, Kirishima could of sworn he was looking at Sakura's twin! "I've bumped into Midori-neechan on some of her visits and she's tried to secretly fill me in, in order to keep my mind at ease knowing you are alright."

"I'm alright Chi-chan." Yokozawa gave her a tiny reassuring smile. "Though we do need to catch up, a lot has been happening."

"You mean other then the fact you're a _Papa_ now?" Kirishima watched Yokozawa's eyes widen. "Now even that surprised me considering you aren't into girls."

"Well...this and that happened between me and..."

"I know what happens between men and women you idiot!" Kirishima grinned when she thumped Yokozawa on the chest, a scowl on her face. She was a tiny thing, but so very feisty. "Midori-neechan said you have a little boy called Sora. Is he cute like you, Taka-kun?"

"Chi-chan..."

"Very much so." Kirishima immediately commented right in front of the flustered salesman.

"Oh?"

"He's so very much like his beloved Tochan." Chisato grinned at that, eyes dropping to Kirishima's hands as he was playing with his phone. "I've a picture just from Christmas, with Sora and my daughter Hiyori. She's taken on her role as big sister with great enthusiasm." She took his phone into her hands as she gazed at the two children hugging each other in front of the large Christmas tree in matching winter pyjamas. "And I especially love it when he calls me _Papa Zen_."

"Aww...that's so cute!"

"Since when have you been interested in kids?" Yokozawa shot back. "From memory, hell would freeze over before you even thought about children or the possibility of even marrying anyone, though I have noticed your last name is different so..."

"Well, it has been many years Taka-kun." He nodded quietly at that. "And yes, whilst I was like that, things began to change for me. After all, when Taka-kun deserted me during our omiai," Chisato paused at the look on his face. "The one you clearly didn't know we were having that is, I ended up falling hard for a barman at this tiny down and out bar in the next town over. And not long after that I had a shotgun wedding when we found out he knocked me up."

"Chi-chan...seriously..." Yokozawa hated when she was way too crass and blunt in front of mixed company.

"You're still so cute Taka-kun!" Kirishima grinned once more as Chisato ruffled his companions hair. He was liking this woman more and more. "Anyway, since you left town, I decided to move to the next town over and had my shotgun wedding there. And if you can believe it Taka-kun, I'm still married to him." Both men's eyes dropped to her plain silver band on her finger and the tiny blush on her cheeks. "And now we've three amazing children."

"Omedetto..." Yokozawa murmured, wrapping the petite woman in his arms, very well aware that Kirishima was observing everything.

"With a fourth on the way..."

"Eh!" Yokozawa blurted out, placing the grinning Chisato at arms length. "Am I hurting you?" That comment got both Chisato and Kirishima laughing.

"Still so clueless about women, ne, Kirishima-san?"

"Thank goodness for that or else I'd have trouble fending them off." A glare was Yokozawa's response to his comment.

"Sumimasen!" A voice within the book store called out.

"I'll be right there!" Chisato flung her arms around Yokozawa's waist as she gave him another quick hug and then surprise of all surprises, Kirishima received a hug as well. "Don't you dare skip town without giving me your details _and_ saying goodbye."

"Ah, we're having a picnic on the beach, at noon tomorrow, so please come with your family." Yokozawa called out to her, she giving him a thumbs up as she rushed back into the store.

"Wow, she is something else." Kirishima voiced as he directed Yokozawa back down the main street, heading back towards the shaved ice stand where their adorable children would be waiting patiently (or impatiently) for them.

"Yeah, Chi-chan has always been..."

"Amazing?" Kirishima decided to finish for the man, giving him a massive grin.

"Yeah..."

The walk was quiet until almond orbs found what he was looking for. "Oi!" Kirishima called out, watching as two heads snapped up, big cheesy grins on their faces as the men received two massive waves. "Still, you're pretty amazing yourself Takafumi..." Yokozawa faulted in his is long strides when Kirishima brushed his fingers lightly down his cheek, in plain sight for anyone who cared to look. "Don't ever forget that." The salesman had no comeback for that as he watched Kirishima speed up, since Sora was telling him the shaved ice was melting fast.

Yokozawa finally got his legs working and dropped his hand atop Hiyo's head. "Where is _your_ hat?" He watched her quickly pull it from where she had squashed it in her back pocket of her shorts and he placed it on her head.

"Oniichan, here, you can share my shaved ice cone with me." He grinned down at her, accepting the spoon from her as he scooped the cool raspberry flavoured ice into his mouth.

The family of four started heading back down the road. "You know, Midori and I used to eat this every weekend." Yokozawa found sparkling brown and almond orbs looking at him as he was telling them a childhood story, something very rare indeed. Sora on the other hand was far too busy shovelling the ice into his gob and couldn't care less. "She'd started to help out at my parents book store and what little money she got given, she would always treat me to shaved ice."

"What was the flavour Oniichan liked the most?" The family of four reached an access ramp to the beach, listening once more to the waves crashing against the shoreline. Everyone kicked off their shoes and hustled it towards the cool water since the sand was a tad warm to be walking barefoot along the beach.

"Orange and lemonade were my favourites."

"Ah, want me to go get you one? They did have both of those flavours there."

"No, raspberry is fine with me." He grinned down at Hiyo, taking the ice cone from her hands and Kirishima did the same for Sora. "Do you want to play in the surf?" She gave him a vigorous nod of the head. "Take Sora and remember to stay close by."

"Lets go Sora!" Squeals of delight fluttered over the deserted beach as the two most adorable children in the world splashed in the waves, becoming completely soaked.

Yokozawa felt a tug of his hand, eyes watching as Kirishima sat on the sand, the water just touching his bare feet. It didn't take him long to sit beside the man.

"This is pretty special."

"The kids are liking it."

"No, I mean Otaru itself." Kirishima found Yokozawa's quizzical gaze staring at him. "This is your hometown and your sharing it with me...with us."

"Well..."

"Next holidays, I'll take you and Sora with Hiyo and I to Kyushu, to the town I grew up."

"Um, doesn't your brother and sister still live there with their families?"

"Yep,"

"Y-You want to introduce us to them, don't you?"

"Why wouldn't I? And besides, you're doing the same thing tomorrow." Kirishima nudged Yokozawa's side.

"Tochan! Come play!" Sora broke the conversation as both men gave the youngster a wave.

"In a minute." The salesman called out to his young son. "Thank you for what you did back there."

"Sora and I would have helped anyone, though it was quite a shock to realise it was your mother."

"No, I mean, what you said to her, back at the house."

"Oh, well, truthfully, I am a bit annoyed."

"Oh?" Yokozawa watched Kirishima chew thoughtfully on the spoon while his intense almond orbs did not for one second drop from their giggling children.

"I wasn't able to say that in front of your father."

"That's probably a good thing."

"Why?"

"He may have hit you."

"Then I'd slug him right back." Yokozawa arched an eyebrow at that.

"You'd hit an old man?" He watched Kirishima pout at his words, eyebrows creasing.

"Well, when you put it like that...no...no I wouldn't." Kirishima tilted his head, a smile gracing his lips as he turned to face his dear partner. "I won't let anyone hurt you again, your parents included." Yokozawa felt his heart go all aflutter for this handsome man at his side. Just how many times was it going to do that throughout his life?

"Zen..." Yokozawa felt his face warm, though he tried to convince himself it was the heat of the sun.

"I so love it when you call me by my first name."

"Do-Don't get used to it."

"Oh?"

"I'll start slipping up at work and then the rumour mill will form again."

"Who cares. I call you Takafumi in the office all the time and nobody cares."

"Yes, but you _are_ a superior."

"No," Yokozawa watched Kirishima shake his head. "We _are_ equals Takafumi." Damn this man. "Now, are we are going to play with them?" Kirishima placed down the mostly eaten shaved ice cone he was holding and Yokozawa did the same. The Editor-in-Chief pulled him to his feet, not for one second letting go of his hand as he rushed them into the waves and towards their grinning children.

#

The family of four were looking rather drenched now, Kirishima and Yokozawa making sure to place their phones and wallets in the kids backpacks that they had been carrying around with them before heading off into the water. Fortunately for Hiyo, her camera was waterproof so she delighted in taking many happy snaps of her little family, grinning from ear to ear as she and Sora watched her father lift her beloved Oniichan off his feet and dump him into the waves. She and Sora had burst into fits of giggles as Yokozawa came up spluttering. And of course there was no way he would take that lying down as he convinced the two of them to help him attack her father and drag him into the waves as well.

"I know we are all having lots of fun, but we should get going." Kirishima voiced as he watched his precious daughter give Sora a piggyback ride. "We've plenty more time tomorrow to enjoy the beach, but I'd like to get out of this heat and into a nice cool shower."

"But..."

"With you of course." And the blush was right back on Yokozawa's cheeks. He had no response to that! "Joking aside, even though I am rather tempted to do just that, since the kids have their own room next to ours and I can always just lock the connecting door... But anyway, truthfully, I've a surprise for you tonight."

"Me? What for?"

"Because you need it." Kirishima grinned, keeping his surprise close to his chest as he called the kids back over. "Lets go get cleaned up at the inn and then head off for our surprise dinner reservation."

"Yes!" Hiyo happily voiced. Clearly she was aware of what was going on too. The damn sneaks.

#

Yokozawa was just tying Sora's shoe laces when Kirishima and Hiyo walked through the door, grinning from ear to ear. He didn't like when they were sneaky together. But the thought was lost on him as he looked upon the Editor-in-Chief, fresh from a shower, hair messy, shoulders relaxed and dressed in navy trousers and a plain black unbuttoned shirt with a white singlet beneath. And then there was the faint whiff of his cologne which always made his senses buzz too.

"Are you ready Oniichan?"

"We are." Lifting Sora up and placing him against his hip, Yokozawa followed the two Kirishima's down the main street. There were a multitude of pop up food stalls out and about, trying to entice locals and visitors alike with their intoxicating smells.

"Here we are!" Hiyo happily chirped, Yokozawa's gaze lifting to the name of the restaurant, which was the one they had technically eaten lunch at. It had always been his favourite, which meant Kirishima already knew about it...but how? Kirishima shuffled them inside, and they were then shown to a private room.

"And now, for the surprise." Kirishima slid the door open and took a step back so Yokozawa could see inside.

"Wha..."

"Hey there baby brother!"

"Wh-What are you doing here?" To say he was surprised was an understatement as Midori engulfed him in one of her many protective hugs, he quickly responding with one of his own.

"You didn't actually think I'd let you go through this alone, did you?"

"Hey, I'm here..." Kirishima whined jokingly and watched the beloved salesman hug his young nieces and nephew and then shook his brother-in-law's hand, surprise still evident on his face.

"And I'm very glad you are." Midori took a hold of his hand and gave it a light squeeze, but this was him and his family was oh so affectionate so he drew her into a hearty hug which she laughed over. Midori had decided that if there was anyone in the world that she would trust with her little brother, it was this handsome man for sure. "Thank you for calling me."

"You called Midori?" Yokozawa voiced in surprise.

"No matter the outcome, we are all here for you Takafumi." Yokozawa gulped down the lump in his throat, completely touched at the commitment his sister and companion showed him on a continual basis. "And when I say everyone, I truly do mean, _everyone_." Kirishima turned back around, to look at the privacy screen which was once again pulled across, Yokozawa peering over Kirishima's shoulder and his eyes widened.

"Sorry we are late."

"Ojiichan! Obaachan!" Both Hiyo and Sora voiced happily, rushing over to Kirishima's parents to give them hugs.

And even if he was slightly flushed in the face, once more, he was truly touched to see the elder couple had travelled all this way as well and immediately strode over to them.

"I can't believe this... I mean, thank you very much for coming." He shook Kirishima's father hand and of course was given a hearty and motherly hug by his partner's mother.

"When Zen told us what was going on, we couldn't sit back and not come along." Yokozawa flushed cutely. "No one can change your parents mind on how they feel about anything, but maybe seeing all of us here, supporting the four of you, it may make them think about looking at it a different way. About all the wonderful things they are missing with their son, their grandson and the man and daughter who have stolen their hearts."

"Ah...yeah..."

"Oh goodness me, I've embarrassed you again." Yokozawa scratched awkwardly and adorably at the back of his head. It made Kirishima burst out laughing before calling in a waitress to order food and drinks.

He was almost certain that Yokozawa wouldn't sleep tonight, a million and one thoughts rushing through that head of his in regards to what tomorrow would bring them and so, at least for this evening, all those worries could drift away as he ensured his dear companion was surrounded by people that loved him for who he was, faults and all.

#

"What time are you heading over to Otousan and Okaasan's place?"

"In the morning, but not too early." Yokozawa voiced as everyone was now outside the restaurant, heading back to their respective hotels for the evening.

"Want me to come? Give them what for?"

"Not this time. I want to try and be strong for them." Yokozawa had drifted his gaze over to Kirishima as he was talking softly with his parents. Hiyo had her arm wrapped around his waist, eyes heavy as it had been quite a long and eventful day and protected within his warm embrace was Sora, his young son practically drooling on his shoulder as he was fast asleep.

"Zen-san said you ran into Okaasan today."

"Why are you calling him _that_ already?" He was whacked on the arm for that. "But yeah, we helped her back to the house since she was suffering a bit of heatstroke I think. It was quite shocking, and I seriously thought I was going to pass out."

"So what stopped you?" Midori followed her baby brother's gaze as it once again fell upon Kirishima. "You are _so_ in love with him." She watched him flush, even in the darkness of the night and she couldn't help but giggle and then gave him another hug. "Just like what he said to you, regardless of the outcome, we are here for you."

"Mm..."

"Ready to go?" Kirishima didn't want to interrupt the brother and sister having a moment together, but it was getting pretty late for all the kids to still be out at this time.

"We'll see you at the picnic tomorrow."

#

It was a short stroll back to the inn and Hiyo and Sora were changed into pyjamas (well Hiyo did her own, she was still awake after all) and then tucked into bed. Both men headed into the adjourning room, after lights were turned out and that is when Yokozawa's excellent hearing picked up on the lock which clicked on the door between their room and the kids.

"Did you just..." Yokozawa didn't get any further as lips fell possessively over his own.

#

Yokozawa grumbled when he felt fingers fluttering through his hair. "Are you getting up today?" In his half asleep mind he heard Kirishima murmur into his ear before lips pressed sickeningly sweet against his cheek. "We do have somewhere to be very soon." Yokozawa groaned a little, but then quickly snapped his eyes open when those words finally registered in his foggy brain. He was greeted with the far too handsome Editor-in-Chief smiling down at him. "Hey,"

"Morning..." Yokozawa couldn't help but stretch, working out the kinks in his body and then pulled the blankets up to his chin, covering his naked flesh from the cool air coming from the air-conditioning system in the room.

"I hope you slept well?"

"You damn well know I did." Yokozawa grumbled, picking up the sheets so it covered half his face, not wanting Kirishima to see his blush.

"Good," The sheet was pulled down as Kirishima gave him another thorough kiss.

"M-Morning breath..." Kirishima chuckled at that and pulled away.

"Morning breath or not, I'm always going to want to kiss you." Kirishima brushed his hands down Yokozawa's arms, watching closely as the man shivered at his caresses, instantly recalling last night. He clasped hands together and pulled Yokozawa up to a sitting position, sheets falling modestly into his lap, covering his groin from his prying eyes. "The kids and I are going to go pick up breakfast, so this gives you plenty of time to relax in a bath before we head out."

"I think I'm going to be sick."

Kirishima frowned at Yokozawa's honesty, knowing he could never take away what the man was feeling but hoped his very presence gave him comfort...even just a little. "I love you Takafumi." Steely blue eyes darted to look up at him, wide and shimmering with a multitude of emotions. "Don't ever forget it." He leaned over, planting his lips on Yokozawa's for a few more seconds, drinking the man in. "Now, give me back my stubborn wild bear of Marukawa."

"Wha...?"

"Draw on your strength Takafumi, you have nothing to be ashamed of." Yokozawa gave a jerked nod of the head, receiving a tiny wave from his lover as he slipped into the room next door, faintly hearing the children ask where he was. Kirishima was sure to give them a tiny white lie, not wanting them to enter the room, considering he was in the buff.

Yokozawa listened to the faint sound of the door opening and closing from next door and now knew it was safe for him to remove the sheets and head for the bathroom. He knew it was going to be a warm day, it was summer after all, but his aching body truly needed a hot shower for what Kirishima put him through last night... Not that he was complaining or anything, he feeling his cheeks blushing as he could still feel the man's hands all over his body.

Nope, cold shower it was.

#

"Are you ready?" Kirishima placed his hand at the small of Yokozawa's back as the four of them had been standing at the front of _Yokozawa Books_ for nearly ten minutes now.

"I..." Yokozawa faulted as he glanced down, Hiyo having taken one of his hand and Sora the other. Closing his eyes for a moment, he took in a deep breath and then snapped them open. "Yes."

The four of them ascended the stairs and it was Kirishima who knocked on the door, announcing their arrival. They could all hear faint noise from inside and then seconds later the door opened to reveal Yokozawa's mother.

"Yokozawa-san," Kirishima gave her a slight bow and she jerkily did the same before opening the door wider and allowing all four into her home.

The room was thick with silence and down right tension was in the air as everyone sat down, all eyes gazing at a sour faced older gentleman. Even though his eyes were grey in colour, the look on his face was something Yokozawa did frequently when Kirishima had first befriended him so he definitely knew this man was his father.

"Father," Kirishima felt his lips form into a thin line when the man just grunted and folded his arms over his chest. Was he seriously going to act like this in front of mixed company? Though of course he could never understand how Yokozawa's parents felt when his lover would have finally confessed to them about his sexual preference, but he would hope, if that ever happened to him in regards to Hiyo or Sora, that he would be patient and listen to them and of course, love them regardless.

"Hiyo, do you want to introduce yourself?" Kirishima hoped his ever smiling daughter would chip away at the ice surrounding Yokozawa's parents.

"Ah, I'm Kirishima Hiyori, 11 years old. Thank you for having us." Both men watched as she pulled a box from a carry bag and pushed it across the table to the silently blinking parents. "Oniichan said these are some of your favourites." Yokozawa's mother flipped open the lid to see an assortment of pastries and biscuits, from the local bakery, resting inside.

" _Oniichan?_ " Kirishima quickly stole a glance at Yokozawa to see his left hand had fisted in silent anger at his father's attitude.

"It is the way my daughter affectionately calls your son." Kirishima placed his arm around his daughter's shoulders as she beamed him a smile even though she too was nervous. She'd always been a very sensitive girl, and he knew she would feel the hostility that her beloved Oniichan's father was giving off towards them.

"And _who_ are you?"

"Kirishima Zen," He glanced over at Yokozawa's quiet mother, her head was bowed as she refused to look at any of them. Maybe this hostility was all one sided? But as the wife, and being old school parents, she would follow whatever her husband said, regardless of what she was feeling herself. "And this adorable little boy right here, is your grandson, Sora." The youngster was sitting in his father's lap, innocent steely blue eyes gazing about the place as all of this was going way over his tiny little head.

" _Why_ have you come here?"

"This...This isn't a phase for me." Yokozawa had finally found his voice.

"What?"

"This is who I am, whether you accept me or not." Yokozawa glanced his eyes over at Kirishima, watching the man nod his head, giving him the strength to blurt out whatever was on his mind. "Regardless of all the issues we have had, if I'm being honest, you were a terrible father to me." Kirishima felt his eyes widen at that, not realising his companion was going to _really_ have it out with his old man. He watched grey eyes narrow, and the man looked ready to snap himself, but Yokozawa was not finished. "But even so, I'm glad I was born. I'm glad I went through all that I went through because of how the two of you feel towards me." Kirishima felt his eyes widen again, feeling his breath catch when passionate steely blue orbs glanced over at him. "Whether you accept me as your son or not, all I wanted the two of you to see was how great my life is now."

"Takafumi..."

"I'm not ashamed of who I am or the life I live. Because of how everything worked out, even if it hurt so much, I fled to Tokyo and in doing so, years later, I was able to meet this man. This man, with his very sweet daughter, has accepted everything about me, son and all. Together we are..."

Yokozawa jerked in his seated position, much like everyone else did when Yokozawa's father smacked his hand down on the kotetsu. "Disgusting!"

"Don't talk like that in front of our children!" Yokozawa watched his father's eyes widen at his threatening tone. His anger simmered down instantly when a sob broke through the living room. Sora had never seen or heard his beloved daddy so angry before and tears welled within his eyes. "Tochan is sorry..." He muttered to his adorable son. "This was a mistake." Kirishima watched the salesman rise to his feet, hand going out to his precious daughter as she rose to stand next to him, her tiny hand held tightly within Yokozawa's.

Kirishima felt his own frustrations envelope him as Yokozawa bowed impersonally to his parents, pulling Hiyo away as he fled his childhood home once more. "Please give him a moment to calm down." Kirishima quietly voiced, pulling another item from a bag he had been carrying secretly. "You have no idea the steps he has taken in order to come here today." It appeared he was having a one sided conversation as clearly Yokozawa snapping at his father had really shocked the man. He had probably always been that rather scary father that you would not put a foot out of line with, but now that years had gone by, he was but an old man now, and one that Yokozawa could now stand up to. "I want you to have this."

"What is it?" Finally Yokozawa's mother spoke for the first time as he pushed another smaller box over the tabletop to her.

"Its a family album." He watched her slowly open it up, the first picture happened to be her sleeping son, unaware that Sora was sitting on his stomach, mouth wide open as he was about to shout for his Tochan to wake up. He'd been right there, phone in hand to capture the moment and the way Yokozawa had pretty much jumped from the couch, nearly falling off, the same with Sora (though Hiyo had been there to catch him) and the two of them had burst out laughing. "I love your son and grandson so much, that will never change." Eyes refused to meet his intense gaze. "You are missing out on _so_ much." He softly confessed, finally rising to his feet to notice Yokozawa's mother was now looking at a group photo from the spring festival in the park near their home, it containing their daughter's family, his parents and of course the four of them. "We're having a picnic at the beach today, I hope you come."

Kirishima finally left the home, heading down the stairs just as Yokozawa was coming back up them. He appeared a little flushed in the face, but it made the Editor-in-Chief smile nonetheless.

"I...I was coming to get you." Almond orbs took a glance down, to where the kids were standing in the small amount of shade. Hiyo was squatting in front of Sora, wiping his face as he'd obviously stopped crying now. He would definitely lift his little man's spirits soon enough.

"It wasn't a mistake that we came today."

"I...I didn't mean..."

"I know." Kirishima grinned at his partner. "And I know you inside and out Takafumi. You would not want to leave things like that with them." Kirishima watched Yokozawa chew on his bottom lip, eyes darting away for a moment. "We'll wait for you down at the beach." He squeezed his hand, hoping that would give him extra courage. He watched Yokozawa nod and head up towards his parents place once more whilst he made it down to their adorable offspring.

"Let's go to the beach." He voiced while tickling Sora before picking him up and placing him on his shoulders once more.

"What about Oniichan?"

"He's going to be fine." Kirishima wriggled his fingers on his right hand, his precious girl beaming him a smile, even though she rolled her eyes cheekily, as she took his hand. The three of them would head back to the inn to change and pick up their bags and get some more pastries from the bakery since Hiyo and Sora were eyeing several off, and then to the beach they would go, where they would wait patiently for the beloved salesman to return to them.

#

"Wh-What do you have there?" Yokozawa watched both his parents jerk in their seated positions, not realising he'd stepped back into their home so silently as they were both looking down at something.

"K-Kirishima-san gave it to us." His mother softly voiced as he walked back over and sat back down. "He said its a family album we could keep." That had been quite a surprise to him, not having realised the man did something like that. "He said we are missing out on so much."

"Well..." It was bloody true. "I'm sorry I said you were a terrible father." That seemed to jerk the man from staring at a picture of his son. It was from autumn, in the backyard, his tiny little bucket full of fallen leaves and a massive grin on his face, steely blue orbs sparkling. He watched his father stand up, turning his back to him and walked away.

"A-Anata..." He listened to his mother's pleading voice. They both watched him head towards a cupboard where he pulled out a wooden box, pulling a chain from around his neck as it held a small key on it. It fit into the lock on the wooden box as the elder man opened it up. "Th-That's your father's keepsake box."

"His what?" Yokozawa glanced at his mother before moving his gaze back to his father who seemed to be looking for something inside.

"Its a box that he houses all his precious memories within." Yokozawa didn't respond as his stern father walked back over, taking a seat once more and slapped his hand back on the table. There was a folded piece of coloured cardboard paper beneath his hand. His eyes, along with his mother's gazed down to see it was a handmade card with _I love you Daddy_ scribbled on the front.

"Y-You said you lost this." Yokozawa pulled it closer, hearing his mother say that and then pulled the card open, eyes widening as there inside was a picture of a little boy, holding up a bucket with crushed autumn leaves within it, a thousand watt smile and sparkling steely blue orbs.

"Why do you have a picture of Sora?"

"Its not Sora." Yokozawa darted his eyes to his mother and then once again looked closer, and to the left where more scribbled writing was: _Happy Birthday, Love Taka_

"This is...me..."

"This is was at your father's parents place. You loved playing in the leaves. We spent many holidays there." He didn't remember having his picture taken, but he did remember playing in the leaves with his smiling father.

"There was a time...when I wasn't a terrible father." Yokozawa darted his gaze over to his rather uncomfortable father. Feelings were very hard for him to express. The apple certainly didn't fall far from the tree that's for sure.

"And I a terrible son." Yokozawa folded the card and gave it back to his father. "I _am_ gay." He watched their eyes dart over to him. "And nothing you say or do can change that." This was probably the first time he was ever having this sort of conversation with his parents where they weren't interrupting him and because of that he thought it best to say what he could, before he chickened out. Kirishima would not be happy with him if he did that and so he drew on the man's strength and his own. "Life has not been easy for me..." Yokozawa pulled a chip from his pocket and placed it on the table for his parents to see. "This is my 5th anniversary chip, from being a recovering gambler...and an alcoholic...if I'm being brutally honest."

"Takafumi..." His mothers eyes welled up with tears, hands over her mouth in pure shock. "Does...Does Midori know?"

"She knows everything." He dare not gaze at his father, for as much as he hated to admit it, the disappointment in his grey eyes would surely break his resolve. He placed the chip back in his pocket. "She took Sora in, and raised him like he were her own for the first four years of his life. I was not fit to be a father. I struggled alone, not wanting to burden Midori more then what I was already doing...and then...he came along."

"He?" Yokozawa watched his mother roll her eyes at his father.

"He's talking about Kirishima-san."

"I'm not comfortable with being open and honest about anything." He fought the slight grin from forming on his lips when his mother gave her beloved husband a slightly narrowed side glance. Things were finally sinking home. All this rejection was coming from him. "I was scared." His parents turned their eyes to look over at him. "That no one would ever fall in love with someone like me." He watched his mothers eyes glass over once more. "But _they_ did." All eyes turned to the photo album which was flipped open to a picture of Kirishima and Hiyori, both of them with an arm around each other and giving the cameraman (him) the peace sign. "They _saved_ me."

"Takafumi..."

"All three of them are far more important to me then anything else in this world." He knew his face was flushing, but all he had to do was hang on for a little longer and then he was done. "They are my precious family. We share a life, a home, a mixed family with many ups and downs headed our way, but nothing and no one will stop us from being together." Yokozawa stood to his full height, watching his mother scramble to her feet as she knew he was going to leave. "Accept us, don't accept us, it is your choice to make." He gave a bow, feeling his face was still flushed, and headed for the door, knowing his mother was right on his heels.

"D-Do you have to go so soon?"

"I've somewhere to be."

"The picnic on the beach?" He gave a nod of his head realising that Kirishima had told them about it too.

"You could come...if you can stand to be on the same beach as me."

"Th-That's not fair Takafumi."

"Not fair?" He waved his arm towards the house, since he and his mother were standing outside on the top of the stairs, the front door closed so his father couldn't hear them...maybe...? "You're letting his feelings cloud your own." He watched his mother's eyes widen at that. "You have your own voice that needs to be heard. Don't you remember teaching me that?" God he hated when tears spilled from her eyes as she nodded her head. She cried like Midori and man did he hate that! "No matter how angry I've been, how distant we've been, I'll always love you." There was another sob and Yokozawa quickly wrapped his short mother in his arms. "Never forget that." Kirishima's words saved him again.

Yokozawa let go of his mother and rushed down the stairs, heading down the street, stopping for a moment when he reached the main road, making sure to look left and right before sprinting across at top speed. An access ramp to the beach was in sight and once he reached it and his covered feet hit the sand he hunched over, drawing in much needed air. There was no way in hell he was going to cry in front of his own god damn parents.

Quickly he rubbed his hands over his face, noticing a bunch of people lounging on towels and several under large umbrellas to ward off the midday sun. There was another blanket ladden with food and drinks, an umbrella covering it from the warm sun too.

"Taka!" The salesman made his way over, being introduced to Chisato's family and then she was distracted as her youngest went running into the waves without putting on her floating devices and she went screaming after her. His feisty Chi-chan hadn't changed much. His attention was soon stolen by his sister and Kirishima's mother.

"How did it go?"

"Honestly? I'm not really sure." Both women frowned at his side. "A wise woman told me that no one can make them change their minds, but perhaps we can all give them something to think about if they come down and see us all here together." Yokozawa watched Kirishima's mother grin.

"Argh, you are such a suck up to your mother-in-law."

"M-M-My what?" Yokozawa watched his sister slap her hand over her mouth, trying to contain her laughter at her slip up...and the fact the look on her baby brother's face was hilarious.

"Oh! I like the sound of that." Yokozawa's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Plus _your_ boys would look rather _dashing_ in tuxedos too." Yokozawa hated being made fun of, feeling his cheeks brighten far too much as Kirishima's mother seemed to like that idea too!

"Tochan!" He darted his gaze over to his little boy, waving gaily at him from the top of Kirishima's broad shoulders. The handsome man was only in a pair of black board shorts resting low against his hips and a baseball hat and glasses. God he looked _so_ good.

"Well, aren't you lucky Takafumi-kun." Steely blue dropped to warm brown. "Saved by Sora." He gave a jerked nod, kicking off his shoes and socks and dropping his wallet and phone onto a set of towels, right where he found Kirishima's phone and wallet too. On quick feet, he headed on over, not caring that his jeans were now soaked from the knee down as he finally reached them.

"You're a bit flushed in the face, have my hat." Kirishima placed his cap on his head.

"Its not because of the heat." Yokozawa mumbled, trying ever so hard not to stare at Kirishima too much. Considering they did have an audience of innocent children about them.

"Oh?"

"Your mother was teasing me." The Editor-in-Chief grinned at that. "And no, I'm not telling you about it."

"I'll go and ask her!" Hiyo proclaimed, rushing off with Sora (since he always wanted to be with his big sister) and it seemed all the other kids wanted to know what was said as well.

"Oh!" Almond orbs drifted to where Yokozawa was looking rather wide eyed. There, in the distance, at the access ramp was none other then his parents! His father was holding a watermelon that the kids could smash open later on and the two of them were currently being met by Midori and Chisato.

"So everything turned out well between you and your parents?" When Kirishima's hand touched his shoulder, he felt all the tension wash away as he gazed up into warm almond orbs. He would never get sick of looking at this man, as stupidly mushy as that sounded.

"I wouldn't say that..." Kirishima raised an eyebrow at that, a frown marring his face.

"But they are here."

"Could be to save face."

"Takafumi..."

"But I don't care." The Editor-in-Chief tilted his head at that. "The family I've always wanted, I've already got right here." Yokozawa watched Kirishima's face soften. His observant eyes watched the man's body twitch and he couldn't help but grin. He knew that Kirishima wanted to hug him right here and now, audience be damned. But for him, for all his awkwardness on his part, the Editor-in-Chief held off. Right now though, feeling the salty summer breeze on his face, ruffling his hair, bare feet digging into the sand and the waves crashing about his lower body, Kirishima needn't worry anymore. This was everything he wanted, regardless of whether the world looked down on him...on them...it didn't matter one bit. As long as they were together. As long as he knew his feelings for him then nothing could ever go wrong.

"Are you alright Takafumi?" Kirishima questioned, his almond gaze picking up flashes of emotions hidden deep within steely blue expressive orbs and carefully he took light hold of one of Yokozawa's hands.

"I love you..." And though his heart was pounding and sure enough his face was flushed once more, the look of shock, wonder, surprise and absolute happiness that spread across Kirishima's face in an instant was utterly worth it. Yokozawa's heart hammered in his ears and by bloody oath he so wished he had a camera on him as he watched a delightful little blush grace his lovers cheeks. He would totally defend it saying it was the sun beating down on them, but Yokozawa knew better. "Don't ever forget that Zen." Kirishima's smile widened at his confession.

"Oniichan, are you really going to _marry_ Otousan?" Yokozawa felt Kirishima jolt at his side, and he dare not look at the man as he turned his flushed face to Hiyo who had rushed back over, Sora right at her side, as they were both beaming thousand watt smiles.

"I can't believe she told you."

"Obaachan can't hide much from me." Yokozawa pinched the adorable 11 year olds cheek.

"You want to be the flower girl don't you?"

"Hai!"

"Wait, I've totally been in a daze these past few moments..." Yokozawa knew exactly why of course, the man lost in delirious I-love-you-confession-mode coming from him. "Is Takafumi really proposing to me?" The salesman refused to look up at the far too handsome Editor-in-Chief as he was currently kneeling in the ocean, Sora standing on his legs now, an arm around his shoulders and his other holding one of Hiyo's hands. Yeah, no matter the adventures or misadventures that they would have, in years to come, everything was going to be alright, for they would be together.

Just gazing upon all three, as sickeningly sweet and sappy as he was feeling, no amount of negativity from his parents, from anyone, would ever stop the emotions within his heart and soul.

"This is my precious family." Yokozawa eyed each one of them. And yes he was well aware he was most definitely blushing like an idiot. His heart was hammering in his chest, he was full of nervous energy, but it didn't matter. He needed them to know, even if he only said it once in his life. "You know I love you, both of you, don't you?" He'd already confessed it to Kirishima minutes ago, so he didn't need to hear it again, though he was sure the man would of loved it.

"Me too Oniichan!" Hiyo blushed adorably. This was the first time she'd heard the beloved man say it so openly. She always knew how he felt secretly, but she truly loved this new side to her Oniichan.

"Me too Tochan!" Sora was rosy cheeked too. Any affection from his beloved Tochan, Papa Zen and Hiyo-neechan, which technically occurred on a daily basis, was fantastic in his little world.

Yokozawa was soon engulfed in hugs, a throaty chuckle escaping his lips. Almond orbs shimmered over at him and he felt his eyes close when Kirishima wrapped his strong dependable arms around all three of them, even if it were all a little awkward.

With all the onlookers, Yokozawa still couldn't give a damn. For the first time in his life, he was safe and secure. He was ridiculously content and happy.

"I totally accept the proposal by the way." He chuckled at Kirishima's murmur into his ear before feeling lips press against his cheek.

And the most important of all, he was loved.

 **# The End #**


End file.
